Without Words
by BunnyxGirl
Summary: Don't let their deer of a mask fool you. A dangerous pair that can withstand all odds together. They are connected silently and only have loyalty to no one except each other. They became warriors of the darkness. AU and FxN pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ Here's a new story I've been working on. I hope you like it. If you are confused about anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm exploring with this plot, so if you have any ideas let me know. This is completely AU!

Any thoughts are welcome and much appreciated! Thanks, and enjoy even though I sadly don't own MGLN.

* * *

_1350_

_It was a dark, dreary and cold cellar lit dimly by the small torches hanging at each corner of the room. The space contained a strange mix of possessions. Large barrels—perhaps filled with wine—were stacked amongst each other to one side of the area. Old wooden shelves separated by columns at another side of the room contained many scrolls left untouched collecting dust particles. And at the middle of the room sat a chipping wooden table pairing two old dusty chairs._

_Although an odd combination of it all, what gave the room the feeling of an eerie blend was not what detailed the room, but the presence that hid behind the barrels. A small figure was hidden from the line of sight from the short flight of stairs, where those stairs lead to the outside world, locked by a wooden door._

_A young girl near the age of five was clothed in a ragged cloth, her knees pressed up against her chest as her arms hugged them close. Her breathing was rapid and inconsistent as her head was ducked down into her arms with fear. She was confused to the events happening around her. One moment she was at a strange gathering taken by her mother, the next she was rudely thrown into an unknown dark cellar by a strange man in black. This young girl couldn't tell how many days had passed since she had first arrived at this strange old cellar. _

_All of a sudden, her head shot up quickly, golden tresses jerking to her movements and trailing down as it outlined her tiny face. Though she couldn't see from where she was, the creaking sounds from the cellar's wooden doors told her that the strangers had come back. Her body trembled in fear, dreading what was to become of her._

_At the top flight of stairs, a short scuffle could be heard. Two deep male voices shouted in anger at someone. She slowly and cautiously tried to peek through a crack between the barrels, but it failed her as she couldn't see. Nonetheless, she was relieved they were not here for her, but the young girl strained to hear what the struggle was all about. She could hear fumbling sounds and a lot of movement, when suddenly she heard a low hollow thud emitted at the top of the stairs; one sounding as if the back of the body was pushed by another. Soon the impact was followed by a small, strained and quiet gasp._

_She could already imagine the outcome after the unexpected contact. There was bound to be an ungraceful descent down the flight of steps. The smacking sound of a body hitting the cold cement floor echoed in the dimly lit cellar. Quickly the young blonde girl ducked low so she wouldn't be seen. It amazed her that she heard no cries of pain. She wanted to peer over and see who it was, but her frightened senses took the better of her, keeping her glued to her hidden spot. _

_As soon as she had thought that, the cellar doors finally shut and she flinched to the loud slam. Following suit of the closed doors was the sound of a small click released from behind and she assumed that the men once again locked the doors. A sigh of relief passed the small blonde girl when she heard the disappearance of those heavy footsteps of the foreign men. _

_She quickly went on her knees and hands to crawl over to look but with caution around the barrels. To her surprise, it was another young girl planted, face down on the ground. She assumed that she was also brought here against her wishes. The young blonde quickly went over to the fallen one, noticing short auburn hair tied in pigtails as she neared closer. There were no movements emerging from her opposite and she feared that she might have gotten hurt during her fall. The blonde tried to tend to the other young girl. Maybe it was her presence or just the shock of being thrown into a cellar, but when she was about to touch her, the other girl shot up, pushing herself to sit straight up onto her knees. _

_Retracting her hand quickly in surprise, the blonde's widened eyes stared at the auburn haired, who was also shaken by the other's presence in shock. A red mark was forming on the auburn haired forehead. They stared at one another. The blonde's frightened crimson irises warily looked into similar shaking violet ones. _

* * *

1365

The era Central Mid Childa's throne was anointed a new king. Chrono Harlaown. He ruled with a heavy goal and a gentle heart for the unification of Mid Childa and Al Hazard.

* * *

Two tall thin figures swiftly and rapidly ran through the woods. The slightly taller one held onto the slightly shorter one by the hand as they ran while her other hand held a sword while also latched onto her wounded side. Suddenly, the taller figure stopped and turned around and slashed down with her sword, an incoming dagger headed their way.

As soon as the two figures stopped, they were immediately surrounded. An arrow separated the two apart and they unsheathed their weapons.

Metals instantly clashed against each other. Shimmering gleams were reflected from the moon. Swift rapid movements seemed to sound like currents of air being severed in half as clashing of metals caused sparks to fly about.

The ground instantly soiled in scarlet, infinitely covered like the endless night sky. There were many black garbed figures in the darkness and one after the other they fell lifeless at the meeting of their flesh with the two figure's sharp cold metals.

Even with their armors difference amongst the chaos the two figures stood out defiantly. With their elegant forms and their tunic, leather armor fitting tightly, they revealed slender outlines of female bodies. Matching their grace, their movements elegant like a nightingale and agile like a cheetah were like a dance.

The shorter one wearing a white suit accompanied by a white cloak ducked quickly and backed away avoiding an oncoming sword aimed to her hooded head; her facial features hidden by the casted shadow of the hood. Still stooped low from the recent attack, one hand planted itself on the ground, holding a longbow, its limb form suggesting that of a mighty wave.

With her other free hand, she reached to her waist where her black leather belt was and pulled a small and short light dagger from its sheath. Swiftly extending her arm protected by a blue vambrace, she aimed it towards her attacker. It flew soundless like the wind and like greased lightning it impacted with a thud where the heart was located. The assailant fell flat backwards, only the dagger's handle protruding out; its grip having no wrappings around it as it was instead the silver steel itself, engraved with an insignia of a little feather.

She slowly stood up tall with her long white and blue leather boots squarely planted on the ground as she sensed no enemies near her. Her white cloak, part of her over tunic closed at the front of her body as she stood. It came just below her knees covering her tight long-sleeved under tunic and similar tight armored leggings. She pulled her dagger out of the now dead assailant and replaced it back to her belt.

Shouts and agonizing cries were heard three meters away from her where she could see her dark-blue suited companion amongst the assailants. Her companion was slashing them down with her short, high carbon steel sword that took months to be crafted specifically for her. It was three feet long and the blade had an oddly black hue with a slight curve to it. The handle resembled a pair of flames dancing wrapped in black and red leather.

The dark-blue warrior held her sword with her black, leather gloved gauntlets revealing bare fingers at the tips. Every time she slashed her enemies down, her golden kempt pigtails tied up in black ribbons danced around her with each benevolent step she took. Her strides were nimble with no heavy movements erupting from her long black leathered boots.

The chill of wind on her flesh rushed past her as she moved like the air itself. Unlike her white garbed companion, her arms were bare and her cloak separate from her armor was discarded on the ground. Instead, she wore long, dark-blue sleeveless tunic armor with black tight fitting armor leggings.

The one in white quickly pulled an arrow out from her quiver and with dexterity aimed it with her bow at one of the enemies near her companion. She pulled the bowstring far back and soon letting it free, the arrow flew with quick velocity and directly at their heart. With haste, she made her way towards her half-masked blonde companion. She pulled out a different short dagger and attacked her assailants. Slicing her way into the middle of the chaos, their backs touched and their assaults continued until the last remaining fell with a slice to its neck, gurgling choked sounds from their own blood.

The two females stood tall, relaxed and composed. The sword returned to its owner's sheath on the back of the blue tunic armor. The blonde turned around, pulling down her mask which covered up to her nose and watched her white companion also returning her short daggers to the sheath clasped on her black belt. They breathed slowly and fair as if they hadn't even exerted a muscle.

The blonde's crimson irises looked past the casted shadows created by her companion's hood and looked deep into soft lavender orbs that reminded one of two drops of soft wine. Their eyes met for a moment, before a breeze blew and the blonde held her hair as her eyes kept closed.

Lavender eyes trailed down from her companion's face to her bare shoulders. She pulled her hood off revealing her cream-colored complexion and her silky copper colored side-ponytail. The white warrior silently looked to the ground in search of something and the blonde's eyes silently followed the figure walking over to a nearby tree, bending down to pick up a black discarded hooded cloak.

Gently, the white warrior patted off any specks of dirt and walked back over to her companion. Spreading the cloak open, she leaned forward and draped the cloak around the blonde's slender shoulders. Small hands silently secured the full length cloak covering the exposed skin.

As she did this, she could sense herself being gazed at under those watchful and gentle crimson eyes. It caused the white warrior to feel safe and protected. She continued her simple task, but when she finished, those delicate fingers stayed in place and looked a few inches up meeting those eyes that had been silently watching her. The white warrior's features tenderly softened and she smiled when she saw the silent appreciation coming from her companion.

Half-gloved hands from the dark-blue warrior reached out from her newly placed black cloak and caressed soft rosy cheeks of the auburn haired. A quiet sigh of content left the white warrior as her eyes hid behind closed lids before leaning into the soft touch.

At the endearing display the blonde melted, heat radiating throughout her body and they silently revered in each other's warmth. The silent pull of each other was strong, but when the blonde abruptly flinched, the white warrior grew worried at the pained expression. She quickly opened the black cloak and saw her companions wound soaked with blood from before.

Though the blonde warrior shook her head, trying to appear fine, the other didn't look convinced. She was about to further investigate the wound, when suddenly they both went still and the blonde warrior went in front of the copper haired and shielded her from another's presence. The white warrior replaced her hood back over her head and allowed the shadows to cover her face.

Approaching footsteps could be heard.

"Signum, I think I heard it coming from over here!" A female's voice shouted.

"Hayate-sama, please lower your voice, we don't know what it could be." Another female's voice, though huskier responded. "And please don't stray further alone. It is dangerous."

Not too long after, the two warriors both watched with guarded eyes as a shadowy figure inched closer from deep within the woods. Both their hands were crawling closer to their weapons as the figure crept near.

"I can fend for myself Signum. Now hurry, I think I saw something-" The female pitched voice originating from the shadowy figure, briskly paused.

The new stranger stared interestingly at what stood before her. A few feet in front of her stood the two female warriors with very unwelcoming postures. They felt threatened by the new appearance. The blonde warrior withdrew her sword from its sheath and aimed it towards the brown haired stranger, but the stranger didn't react.

Why in the first place didn't the two hide their presence? The wound made her leave her guard down. An unforgivable mistake. She cursed. If she wasn't in this condition she and her companion would have already been gone.

If need be, she could have easily killed the stranger, but the days where they killed without reason was over for them and the presence didn't hold any malicious intent. The blonde frowned at the lack of response. Did she not feel threatened by her sword?

But by far was the sword in the stranger's mind. Her breath caught in her throat seeing the blonde beauty before her. Pale skin, supple lips, such a face that could enrapture even the gods and her mysterious eyes the color of blood itself were intense yet beautiful and composed. It mesmerized anyone far better than Venus herself.

"Hayate-sama, what is it?!"

The blonde eyed the person called Hayate who pulled her hood down revealing her short brown length hair. She could tell that this Hayate person was shorter than she and her companion. To the average eye she would look weak, but her eyes couldn't be deceived. The stranger didn't lack in any of the assets she contained.

Beautiful pale complexion and her sparkling charismatic blue eyes seemed to glow. Although appearing fragile, she had a strong commanding presence. But the mysterious aura was what made her weary of the woman. Like a jackal in disguise.

The sudden pause in speech from Hayate warned the other companion and quickly the owner of the voice rushed forward. When she spotted another's presence, she quickly pulled out her sword and went in front of Hayate to shield her of the danger.

The hasty movement though caused the blonde warrior to become alert and took a dangerous stance with her other hand stretched out to push her companion further behind her. She could see that the pink haired woman was a tough opponent; worthy enough for her to spare a thought.

"Put your weapon down Signum." Hayate spoke as she side stepped her and placed her hand on top of the blade. "She is wounded."

The blonde narrowed her eyes as if it seemed like a trick, but her companion behind her gently touched her shoulder. The white warrior did not seem fazed by the newcomer and appeared calm.

The blonde turned her head slightly, keeping the strangers in her peripheral vision while she looked at her companion. The blonde shook her head to protest. They couldn't easily allow themselves to let their guards down. They couldn't afford to trust anyone except each other.

The blonde couldn't tell that really the white warrior was especially worried about her companion and didn't want to agitate the wound further by fighting.

"Be at ease. We shall not harm you." Hayate spoke as she silenced her pink haired warrior who was about to object. "I just have a few questions if you don't mind."

The white haired warrior turned around, ignoring them, seeing that the other two strangers didn't give off a murderous aura. She wanted to get away from there as far as possible and treat her companion's wound.

The white warrior began to walk away and knew her companion would follow, but when she noticed the odd movement from her companion, the white warrior stopped. Suddenly the adrenaline rush soon dissipated from the blonde warrior and her vision swirled, her footing becoming wobbly. In a flash, the white warrior appeared next to her and held her up.

Trying to show no weakness, the blonde stubbornly tried to stand up straight, until her strength immediately left her and she lost consciousness. The white warrior slowly went to the ground to hold the blonde warrior as she lay.

"Oh dear!" Hayate rushed to them and was about to offer her help until the white warrior glared dangerously.

It made Hayate halt in her tracks and heeding the warning, she didn't touch them.

"Hayate-sama, we should leave them. They don't accept your help."

Ignoring her pink knight, Hayate kneeled down. "I have a camp a little deeper in the woods. My other knight knows how to treat the sick. If you follow us, we can help your friend."

Still seeing the wary look, she softly continued knowing that a little more prodding would do the trick. "I really mean no harm. Once your friend is all better, you and she can both leave. I don't like leaving wounded people out in the open like this."

Slowly, the white warrior's eyes softened. She looked down at her companion's unconscious face and touched her cheek gently.

"She seems to have lost a lot of blood. Trust me. Neither I nor my people will harm you. I give you my word by Athena."

After giving a long glance, she looked up. For once, she decided to go along with the stranger's words and nodded. It wasn't trust, but her agreeing.

* * *

At the camp

"Vita, did lord Hayate return yet?" A blonde knight asked her short companion with red hair.

"No." The red haired knight was sitting by a campfire and cooking fish. Her head soon looked up into the dark when her ears picked up a sound coming from within. She grabbed her axe-like weapon and cautiously looked as figures emerged into the light.

Sighing, she saw Hayate. She was about to run up to her, when she paused as Signum trailed behind carrying a blonde stranger on her back and another white garbed stranger, her face hidden by the shadows of her hood.

"Vita, go and grab Shamal for me." Hayate said.

"Y-Yes." Vita rushed into the tent and soon a few seconds later, the two re-emerged.

Once she saw Shamal, she spoke. "Tend to her wounds please. She is hurt."

Shamal nodded and guided the pinkette into the tent.

Silently the white warrior followed them both into the tent and watched from the side. If needed, she would interfere if there were any signs of abuse, but she decided to stay in the side and give them the space they needed to treat her companion.

Her face was like cold steel, unflinching and showing no emotions to the pained sounds of her companion as she was being treated.

The short red haired she saw before entered the tent. Vita looked at the white garbed stranger carefully as if trying to decide if she was a danger or not. In the white warrior's peripheral vision, the short one looked like a simple child, but definitely that was an understatement. She had an air that was more valiant then the rest, like a young brave hero.

The sudden cry of pain caught her attention back to her companion and she saw the short haired blonde stitching the wound together. Another of Hayate's knights. She seemed like she had more of an expertise in the medical field than with tactics of war.

Vita went up to the white garbed warrior and spoke. "My lord Hayate-sama wishes to speak to you."

She stayed silent without leaving her line of sight away from her companion. She didn't even spare a glance at the short one.

Vita looked to the unconscious woman and sighed. Turning back to the one she spoke to she made a very slow movement to make sure there was no ill intention involved and gave her a light touch. "She will still be here for you. Do not worry; Shamal is taking good care of her. Right now, my lord wishes to speak with you and by the time you finish, you will be next to her when she awakens."

Those kind words made her match eyes with the short one and she could see genuine feelings. They stared unwavering at each other until without replying back, the white haired warrior left the short one. Hayate was sitting by the campfire and another of her knights was accompanying her presence by standing next to her. This time, it was a male knight. He looked quiet, but heroic and loyal.

Even with her back faced to the white warrior, she felt her presence and spoke. "Please take a seat. Do not mind Zafira. He only stands guard." She pointed to the log across from her.

Hayate watched as the white warrior came over and sat while she slowly pulled down her hood. Her face was slowly revealed.

No words could describe what Hayate was seeing at that moment. She was astonished how she, like her companion was stunningly gorgeous. She was also like a goddess. Her violet eyes were hypnotic like a Siren; dangerously enchanting and seductive. Men have actually become bewitched by her eyes and fought to their deaths. She was more beautiful than Artemis and was like a melody that lulled anyone.

The white warrior held a kind smile, but it appeared emotionless. Much like the blonde warrior, their emotions seeming distant and detached from within themselves. Though to Hayate, the white warrior was still beautiful and innocent like a baby fawn. But she thought back to the woods at what she saw behind the two mysterious warriors, the amount of bodies killed by just the two alone.

They held such overwhelming and monstrous power. It exceeded what she would have thought of them. They were beautiful like deities, in rabbit skin hiding their blaring teeth of a wolf; such fearsome predators.

They held an air of coldness where nothing could creep into their hearts undetected. Under those deer of a mask were two ferocious lionesses' that could tear limb from limb.

A hint of killing aura, mixed with mystery.

She shivered at the thought.

Much surprises the two held.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was to your liking. Next chapter is where you'll start having a slight understanding of what is happening and more NxF :D


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT: Thank you StattStatt and SapphoSensei for catching my mistakes! I have fixed the ones I could find. Sorry for my grammatical errors. It must be annoying to see them. It's my weak point, so I will continue to rely on you guys if you catch anymore.

Hello again!

Here is chapter 2. It opens up many questions, yet answers a lot of things that you guys might be wondering about.

Thank you to my readers!

I'd also like to thank Wyll, heartbreak3r, onimimi, and the anonymous guest for reviewing! It was a pleasure reading your comments :D They make my day!

To:

heartbreak3r: You have a sharp mind haha! Kidnapped and trained to be assassins... hehe. Maybe you'll figure out your question here. I was also really glad that you caught the part where I wrote the days were over for them to kill without reason. I thought it would be overlooked, but i'm glad you caught it. It won't be revealed in this chapter what that reasoning is, but perhaps you could catch on from this chapter. It's not impossible. I love making mysterious characters especially when it comes to Nanofate! :D

Well here you go, enjoy your read!

* * *

Many hours later, crimson eyes slowly stirred opened. The room was dim and the small candle light flickered occasionally seeming to make the room dance back and forth.

The unfamiliar surroundings gave immediate alert, but when she felt the familiar hold on her hand and the comforting aura she sensed, she slowly turned her head to her side to see violet eyes warmly looking back at her.

The blonde felt her hand lightly squeezed in relief.

Gently brushing blonde strands of hair out of her face, the white warrior leaned forward and a soft lingering kiss was planted to her opposite's luscious lips. The sudden act caught the blonde off guard, but not a second too late, she melted into the kiss. It was so tender and sweet.

The white warrior pulled away only a couple of centimeters apart before looking deeply into warm ruby eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the half lidded eyes glossed over and before returning to her position, she gave a quick peck to the blonde's forehead.

"Where…?" The blonde asked her companion.

"…"

"I see…" The blonde spoke once again.

Their attention was turned to the tents opening as they heard someone approaching. The blonde became guarded and was trying to get up in search for her weapon when she felt her companion tightening her hold on her hand. The white warrior seemed calm and showed no attention to the newcomer that arrived.

"Ah, you've awoken."

Ruby eyes watched as the woman from the woods named Hayate stood by the bedside, next to her companion. Too close for her comfort. Her wary eyes turned to look into violet ones that didn't seem to mind, so the blonde reluctantly fell back onto the bed, without letting her eyes show any weakness.

Hayate watched the blonde and chuckled at the stubbornness. "Can you speak words?"

The blonde frowned at Hayate's question.

"Your friend here does not talk to me no matter how many questions I ask of her."

The blonde turned her attention back to her companion.

"It seems that she doesn't wish to speak with me, so I was hoping you would…" She stopped midway seeing the blonde's distant look. "I have a feeling that it would be harder with you since it seems you don't like me." Hayate chuckled and turned her body. "I will let you rest. You should be expecting to feel better in less than a week. My knight is excellent with medicine."

The white warrior turned her head to see Hayate walk towards the tent's entrance. With haste, she gave her blonde companion a gentle yet anxious squeeze of her hand.

Sighing, the blonde looked at Hayate's retreating form. "She does not speak to you not because she wishes not to…" Her voice was very alluring. soft and sweet, but also very quiet.

Quickly Hayate turned around in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"She cannot." She saw a more confused look and tried to clarify. "Speak that is."

Hayate gave a blank stare at the auburn haired who looked back at her with a calm face. She seemed unaffected by the situation. Instead she seemed like she wanted her to know. Hayate looked back to the blonde.

"Her name… It's Nanoha and my name is Fate." She said with reluctance.

"Why do you tell me this?"

"… If it were up to me, I wouldn't…" Fate felt her hand tighten, but she didn't spare Nanoha a glance to know she was upset. With annoyance, she added on. "Nanoha wishes for you to know as gratitude for saving my life…"

"… I thought you said she cannot speak."

"She cannot." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Her voice and words only reach me." She said firmly with warning.

"I don't understand…"

"Yes, but I understand her."

"Ah… I see." She was trying to catch on, but was still hard to comprehend. "You've been together long enough to have formed a connection."

"… Something like that." She looked to Nanoha. She needed some kind of clarification, to fathom why a stranger was to know of them.

"So, will you then let me know of your story? I would like to know what happened that you were in such a dangerous situation. Those dead men out there are not simple assassins. They belong to a clan I have not seen before."

"That is none of your concern." She curtly responded, accompanying a deadly look that warned Hayate to drop the subject.

"Ah..." Hayate sighed. "Not much of talker, I see."

She ignored her statement and continued. "Nanoha thanks you for your kindness, so she wishes to know what she… we can do to repay you."

A smile appeared on the brunette's face. "I didn't really do it for any compensation. Like I said…" She looked to Nanoha. "You may leave once she gets better. I hold true to my words. I only wished to help…You are welcome to stay, as long as you'd like and once you are feeling better, my knights and I plan to head back to my estate. If you wish, you may join us. I do enjoy company."

* * *

Three days pass

It was daylight and the tent was neatly folded and put away as Hayate and her knights were heading out. They had planned on staying for a while longer until the blonde warrior was all healed, but then the two had vanished a night ago without a single word. As the day silently passed, the two never reappeared and as much as Hayate wished to remain a little while longer, they couldn't wait for their return.

Though unbeknownst to them, they never suspected that in the darkness of the woods, two figures blended in with the shadows and like it, they silently and invisibly followed the group.

The group had traveled far in half a day's worth of time and as the sun was setting, they decided to rest there before continuing in the morning. Even with dismay, any traveler knew the night was dangerous. Anything could be lurking in the woods and they could easily get lost in the large span of trees.

Shamal was starting the fire a few feet away from the tents. Once she had it started, she sat down on a log. Though her gaze strayed from the fire and curiously looked up where Signum stood next to her. The pink haired knight had her face turned to the left where her eyes set straight towards the dark woods.

She watched cautiously as the pink haired suddenly reached to her sword and kept her hand tightly latched onto the handle. It put her on guard.

"What is it?" Shamal's attention went to the direction the pink haired knight was staring into.

"I thought I heard something…" A minute passed before her hand slowly peeled itself away from her weapon. "But… I guess it was nothing." She slowly looked down to the blonde and gave her a shake of her head.

Just then as quick and abrupt as a snake; she quickly pulled her sword out and blocked an oncoming attack that smashed into her sword. "Go protect our lord, Shamal!"

The blonde knight nodded and quickly got up and ran to Hayate.

Metal exchanging with metal alerted the rest of the camp. The loud sounds emitted through the woods and quickly, dozens of dozens emerged from the woods to attack the group.

The knights fended the assailants off as Hayate, protected by her knights also fought back. The heated battle went on long as the numbers of enemies were endless. They charged at them one after another with brute force and came with fast artillery.

Suddenly, a stray arrow was shot through the air and headed towards Hayate when she was busy clashing swords with another. She quickly slashed her enemy down and jumped out of the way. But just as fast, another two enemies came at her while the other enemies were holding off the knights. Hayate pulled out another sword and on both sides was attacked. She was slowly being pushed into submission.

"Lord Hayate!" Zafira shouted. He roared at his enemies and pushed them away and rushed towards her when suddenly another enemy blocked his path. "Out of the way!"

Another arrow was aimed at Hayate and let loose. Hayate's eyes went wide as she saw it quickly approaching her. She had no chance of blocking it or moving out of the way less be slashed by the oppressive forces already pushing at her.

Just as soon as she was about to be pierced, a blinding light reflected off a sword as it cut down the arrow. Another two small flashes of light zoomed by and unexpectedly the two assailants attacking Hayate grunted in pain and died.

Not knowing what had happened, Hayate looked at the one standing to the side of her. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blonde warrior looking at her with cold eyes when, just as fast, vanished before her eyes to attack the one who had shot the stray arrows.

The brunette then looked at her empty swords and looked down at the ill-fated enemies with white arrows sticking out directly in their hearts that probably never knew what had hit them. She looked around for the one who had shot the arrows and deep in the woods saw a glimmer of light. Her eyes focused closely at the distant figure. She was able to make out a white garbed figure and when she recognized it to be Nanoha, she was amazed at the precision the girl had shot from a far distance. She watched as the white warrior rapidly shot more arrows and each striking the enemies squarely in their hearts.

She was speechless.

The brunette's head then turned back to the blonde warrior and watched as her feet were quick and seemed as if it barely touched the ground. She moved soundlessly and her eyes could barely keep up. Her sword swung easily like it was another part of her body and ended life so cleanly with one stroke. It was so swift and almost seemed inhuman.

She then noticed as she was watching stunned, the blonde had stood up tall without a movement. Not understanding why she was standing still, her eyes turned to her knights and saw that they too were inactive.

The fight was over.

Hayate looked back to the blonde warrior and saw that she had turned and was walking away towards the white garbed warrior deep into the woods.

She was at a loss for words for just a second when her mind clicked so fast she couldn't form the words. "W-Wait! No, wait! Please, can I ask you two of something?!"

The blonde ignored her and continued walking to Nanoha deeper into the woods until Hayate quickly ran as fast as she could to them.

"My lord!" Their knights shouted as they ran to catch up to her.

Hayate soon caught up to them and went in front to block their paths. "Please!" She puffed out of breath.

The two warriors willingly stood still and silently watched her trying to catch her breath.

"I have a request to ask of you two. Won't you two please come back with me to my estate?"

Not seeming interested, they were about to walk past her when suddenly a sword drew out from the side and blocked their paths. The two warriors seemed unfazed by the sword.

"My lord has asked a question."

Fate looked at the sword and followed the tip of it to the handle and until slowly her eyes crawled up to the owner's blue eyes. They stared each other down, both with intense piercing eyes.

"Signum!" Hayate hissed. "Put your sword away!" She warned. "You treat my saviors with such rudeness!"

Silently, her knight obediently took a step back and with reluctance sheathed her sword into her scabbard.

Returning her attention to the other two, Hayate warmly spoke. "I thank you for saving my life. I'd like to repay you handsomely back at my estate and there is a matter I would like to discuss if you don't mind."

"Our debt is paid." Fate briefly said.

Hayate frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. What debt?"

"A life for a life." Fate explained. "You saved my life, so we saved yours… Nanoha wished for us to have no debt so we kept an eye on you."

Hayate smiled and bowed. "Well then I must thank you again."

"We shall leave." The blonde said shortly.

"Wait please! If you cannot accompany me to my estate, could you please spare me a few moment of your time and hear me out?"

Fate turned to her side and looked at violet eyes for a brief moment before nodding. She looked back to Hayate and nodded her head before quietly speaking. "We'll hear your request."

Hayate sighed in relief.

* * *

Inside an inn, plentiful and delicious foods were being placed onto the wooden table. Hayate grabbed her cup and drank gracefully as she was seated to one table with Nanoha and Fate.

The blonde looked behind Hayate at the knights seated to another table, also eating. She sighed. She didn't know what she was doing here accompanying these people into town.

In the woods, they were ready to listen to what the brunette had to say, when out of nowhere, Hayate decided she was hungry. So here they were, seated across from her, waiting on food. This Hayate girl decided that she would talk about her request over dinner. Annoying as it was, they had already accepted to listen to the request.

As they finished their food, Hayate began. "So, I'm sure you are aware of the fact that Mid Childa has been at a stalemate with Al Hazard for the last 15 years, correct?"

The two seated opposite to Hayate nodded.

"Are you aware of the current situation?" Hayate spoke watching as Nanoha drank some tea, seeming careless of the issue.

"We do not concern ourselves with such affairs." Fate neutrally spoke.

Hayate lifted a brow with question but continued turning her attention to the blonde, "We knew Al Hazard had been up to something secretly. There's no proof it was them but, 7 years ago, a fortress burned down to the ground. There were no survivors. But that fortress was important. It's neutral ground for both countries. The last place to try and negotiate peace talks. Without it there, it has become even more difficult to get this war to end." Her tone turned grave, "Only recently this past year there had been word from one of our spies that there was a base who were training some kids to grow up into undefeatable soldiers."

Both Fate and Nanoha's movements paused. Slowly Nanoha brought her tea cup down to set it onto the table while Fate's eyes hardened and looked to Hayate.

"And? Why are you telling us this?"

Hayate shivered at the tone. She was taken aback with the sudden coldness. She sensed a dangerous aura emitting from the two and couldn't help but give a glance at their weapons. The bow that was leaning on the wall and the sword that was placed on the edge of the table.

Hayate cleared her throat. "It was recently revealed because the base burned down to the ground. There were no survivors. Still, this news could pose a threat for our side. They probably burned down evidence to hide what they were doing. If what they had been doing truly exists out there and they are all gathering, it could give them an advantage and the war could resume for the worst."

"There exists no such thing." Fate stated.

"Yes, I'm sure it is hard to believe, but still. We can't take our chances. Won't you join us in this war?"

"This is not our war."

"Please. It would be of great service to our king if you were to lend us your powers. We need all the people we can get to change the tide of this war." Hayate pleaded. "I directly serve under our king. I am from the house of Yagami, direct descendants of Athena. I have the power to give you glory and fame. If you can help us I can give all to you."

Fate stood up. "We decline."

Hayate also stood up hastily. "Why? Why would you decline the riches that could allow you to live as kings? Our king needs all the help he can get to achieve his goal."

"We do not fight for your king's petty goal."

Chairs screeched and instantly all swords unsheathed from the knights table aimed at the blonde who spoke those words. Hayate's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"You speak ill of your king? That is punishment upon death!" Hayate saw no movement from the blonde. As if she did not fear the many swords pointed her way.

"He is your king. Neither mine nor Nanoha's. Fate gave Hayate a cold stare. "Loyalty to a country does not mean anything to us anymore."

"Then who do you give your allegiance to other than your king?" Hayate herself was reaching for her sword. If they were not citizens from their country, they could only be spies from another.

"To each other." Fate spoke easily as she looked to Nanoha who was still seated on her seat looking back up to her with a soft gaze.

Hayate was quiet for a bit studying her, until suddenly she laughed vigorously. "Well, the king is not here and I do not enjoy a fight after a meal." She smiled and ordered her knights to sheath their weapons. "Please think about it after a nights rest in the inn. There's a room prepared for you two. I leave tomorrow with my knights. Think about what I asked. Our king's ambitions set upon a new calendar that will be built with the unification. A council will be made and natural rights will be given to all where everyone will be protected under the same law. A foundation starts when peace is at our door."

The two warriors watched as Hayate walked up the inn's stairs up to a room that was prepared for her. Two knights went outside to keep watch while two went with her into her room.

* * *

In her room, Hayate sat with a tired sigh, her gaze full of thoughts.

"Lord Hayate, those two could pose a threat." Zafira spoke.

Hayate nodded slowly, "Yes, it may be possible… But it doesn't seem like they are allies of Al Hazard."

"Nor are they Mid Childa's." Vita pressed. "We don't know their intentions."

"Hm…" She rubbed her face with her hands. "I cannot read them."

"They are dangerous. I do not doubt their skills. They have the scent of blood. When they feel threatened, their murderous aura spills out." Zafira remembered back to the scene where they were ambushed and the two warriors fought off the remaining enemies.

"…They did save my life." She looked at the two. "So I will trust them for that."

* * *

"Customers, if you'll follow me to your room." An overweight man smiled crookedly to the two as he gestured for them up the stairs.

Nanoha went ahead first, and then Fate followed. Once they entered their room and were alone in private, Fate went over to one of the two beds and sat down, pulling her sword to her lap. Nanoha placed her bow on the wall next to the door and went over to the window and looked outside.

Dark had already fallen for awhile and tonight's moon was full. She could hear the dozens of crickets chirping and very few voices outside. The darkness seemed peaceful, the night's cool air refreshing. But to her, it just seemed like any other cursed night. Reaching out for the wooden shutters, she pulled the windows closed.

The white warrior walked over to the bed where her companion sat, who was smoothly cleaning her blade with a cloth, and sat down next to her; Nanoha's own daggers still encased on her body. She closed her lids as she rested her head on Fate's shoulders.

Sleep never consumed them much, always being conscious of their surroundings. The slightest of movements causing them to react to the tiniest of things, however on this particular night, rarely on occasions caused Nanoha to show such fatigue.

The blonde warrior sheathed her sword and placed it to the side of her. She looked to her companion's resting face and wished for her to have peace since sleep was the only escape for them. The nightmare they lived in was always at their back door.

She felt Nanoha stir and she smiled when she saw lavender eyes reopen and look up at her with a question, almost asking if she was tired. Fate gave a light smile as she shook her head. Still, Nanoha tenderly touched the back of Fate's head and slowly brought her head down onto her lap. The caressing touches on her hair caused the blonde to relax and drift into a conscious state of sleep.

Lavender eyes closed soon after she saw the peaceful look and continued to caress the blonde's head. Her free hand interlaced with the blonde's own who snuggled closer into the stomach. The auburn haired bent down and placed a soft kiss to the side of her companion's forehead.

It was at these short times when they were alone that they spent it as if it were their last, never failing to show the other their affection.

And Nanoha adored every moment of it. It was the only time she could see the blonde let herself go and take off her mask. The blonde had learned to carry an impassive look when she began her trainings. But still Nanoha knew every twitch, every expression the blonde showed even with a stoic mask, though she still loved it best when the blonde would only show her, her real self.

Nanoha herself was a master in disguises and unlike Fate, she mastered the arts at a younger age before her trainings and she knew how tiring it was to hold up a facade. Emotions would only hinder and get in their way. They couldn't afford to be human.

They were creatures of the dark and with that came a heavy consequence. The life they lead always faced danger, expecting the unexpected at any instant. Their blades were always sharp. The end of a blunt knife was never an option. Kill without hesitation was their dictum. Or else it was their own life that would come after them.

It was each other that gave them solace and kept them going. Protecting the other and never failing to let the other go. No matter what the other chose, they were always taking the step together, side by side. They were in sync, minds together, and entrusting their life in the hands of the other.

In a matter of minutes, Nanoha's hand stood still and her eyes slowly opened. The blonde smoothly sat up and both slowly grabbed their blades, but didn't react. They sat silently and waited a knock.

However, the knock never came. Instead a voice called out. "Excuse me, I'm the innkeeper. I was told by your friend to make sure if everything is ok with your room. If you require anything else, please let me know."

When the blonde didn't answer, the door slowly opened. Suddenly there was a flash and the innkeeper froze.

"Leave." Her weapon was pointed out towards him. Her single word was low almost like a whisper, yet sharp like a knife.

The warning fell to deaf ears as he was paralyzed and shook with fear.

An invisible frown creased Fate's brows as a small scowl came to her lips. She was about to get up when a hand darted up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. She looked to Nanoha with a questioning look, trying to resist.

"I'll make him leave." The blonde faced the innkeeper as she quietly told the girl. However, Nanoha planted her hand on her cheek and pulled her to face her.

Their eyes met and Fate's confusion quickly disappeared and she whispered an ok. The blonde's lips lightly curved upwards seeing the pleased look in lavender eyes. She freed her weapon down to her side as she settled to sit back down.

Nanoha got up and stood in front of the man, smiling sweetly, though a hidden hint of threat was imminent in her eyes.

Nervously the innkeeper backed up out of the room. "I-I'm sorry. P-please enjoy your stay."

Nanoha nodded kindly and closed the door hearing the man stumble away. Swiftly turning around, she walked back over to the blonde and stood in front of her. Quietly, Fate held Nanoha's hands in her own, the warmth soothing the other. Their eyes stared deeply into each other.

Fate whispered as if answering a silent question. "I'm ok."

As if wanting to verify the answer, Nanoha's hands pulled apart from the other and reach down to the tight tunic and lifted it up, revealing bare skin bandaged on one side.

Slowly, she peeled the bandage and sadness flooded her when the healing scar left a mark. With her finger, she traced ever so slightly over the closed wound, making sure not to hurt the other.

Yet the featherlike touches made the blonde's body to stiffen and her breath picked up. This didn't go unaware to Nanoha. She knew what effect she was having on the other. The light ministrations continued until the blonde suddenly grabbed the hand tightly.

Nanoha looked into crimson eyes and grinned seeing it glossed over. She placed her knees on the bed, each on opposite sides of Fate and straddled her lap.

The blonde inclined her head up and looked into lavender ones swirling with warm emotions. Nanoha's hands lifted to gently cup the blonde's face. A thumb stroked the burning cheek softly.

The loving touch was too overwhelming for the blonde. The life they lead up till now made her lose touch with her inner feelings. So many emotions poured out that she didn't know how to handle it. She felt as though her heart would explode to the point that she would go insane if it didn't go at her pace. Slowly though she was learning to express her love, able to allow the mask to crumble in front of this girl in front of her.

She planted her head into Nanoha's chest and wrapped her hands around the slender waist to pull her closer. She sighed deeply, tightening her hold when she felt arms wrap around her head in a gentle hug.

"Nanoha…" She quietly breathed out heavily in a husky tone.

Her name being called with desire sent warm tinglings down her body. The lovely voice only meant for her. She pulled lightly apart and rested her forehead on the others. The glossy look from half lidded eyes of the blonde never dissipating.

A simple curl appeared on Nanoha's lips as she eyed those luscious lips. She shivered lightly in anticipation feeling Fate's soft, yet quick breathing tickling her lips. Slowly and sensually, Nanoha licked her lips and closed their distance, brushing their lips lightly to one another. Both eyes closed.

The kiss deepened, wanting to taste the other. Daringly, the blonde's tongue darted out and licked the bottom of the other's. Granted access she entered her mouth as their tongues locked together in a tender dance. Their kiss was so deep and full of affection that Fate felt like crying. It was pure bliss; their connection having no doubts and always having her soul touched by the tender care.

They panted softly once they pulled apart, looking deep into each other's eyes.

* * *

"_Are you ok?" The young blonde asked. "If it hurts, you can cry."_

_The other didn't answer and simply stared, the red bump on her forehead appearing darker. When the blonde saw the other's face covered with light dust she lifted her hands to clean her. The auburn haired girl was silent during the time she felt her skin pulled in all directions frustrated to get her clean. It seemed as if she was only making her face dirtier, ending up smudging black smears. The blonde stopped when she heard a light soft giggle._

"_Ah…Sorry, am I tickling you?" Putting her hands onto her lap, she examined her work and couldn't help but giggle herself. "You should try to wipe your face. It seems my hands are dirty."_

_The other young girl nodded and lifted her arms and wiped her face with her sleeve. She looked up to the blonde and grinned widely when she finished._

"_Clean." The blonde said as she smiled._

_They sat for a minute before the blonde looked up at the locked cellar door and the auburn haired followed her gaze to it._

"_Do you know why they took us away from home?"_

_The blonde sighed when she saw the other shaking her head. She stood up and patted her bare knees before helping the other to stand; noticing that she herself was an inch or two taller than the other._

"_I've been in here for a few days now… Yet the people I was sold to haven't even bothered with me yet."_

_The shorter girl looked away in sadness. She pulled a necklace out from around her neck that was under her dress and looked at it._

"_That's a pretty necklace." She observed it. It seemed to be an oval golden pendant with a feather symbol on it. "Is that your village's crest?"_

_The other smiled sadly and nodded._

"_You must have come from someplace nice. I don't have such things to remind me of my place."_

_The shorter girl felt saddened to see the blonde upset. Quickly, she hid her pendant back under the dress and went over to caress the blonde's head. She smiled when the blonde smiled back._

"_What's your name?"_

"…"

_The blonde lifted a slender brow and wondered. "Can you not speak our language? You seem to understand it though…"_

_Shaking her head, the auburn haired patted her neck._

"… _Can't speak?" She asked._

_The girl nodded._

"_Why? Were you born like that?"_

_A sad nod._

"_Oh… Then I won't know your name."_

_The shorter girl shook her head frantically and once again pulled her pendant out to turn it over to show her an engraved word._

_Unfortunately, not being educated, the blonde couldn't read. "I'm sorry. I don't' know how to read…"_

_The shorter girl's hand slipped off the pendant discouragingly and shook her head as if to say that she didn't have to apologize. Soon, she looked up and pointed to the blonde girl who looked confused at first but caught on quickly._

"_Me?" The blonde saw her nod. "I'm Fate Testarossa."_

* * *

Yay, and the plot opens! Hehe~

I always love tender love and I hope you did too between NxF!

Well next chapter, you'll see a dark little Fate.

I'd like to kindly ask for some reviews please :) Any comments and critiques are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: Thanks StattStatt again for catching my mistakes! Haha! They just keep appearing. I reread my stories at least 3 times, but always something manages to slip by. If anything else appears, please let me know.

Hello and welcome back for another chapter!

I'd like to thank my readers for reading and

a special thanks to those who reviewed. It was exhilarating being able to read such thoughtful comments and being able to respond to them.

**Guest 1**: Thanks for enjoying the plot. It's also upsetting me that Nanoha can't talk, but there's all a reason to everything. I love that type of Fate too! Strong yet adorable.

**Guest 2**: Oh, we all know Hayate. Haha~ Of course Hayate isn't one known to give up. We'll see how she handle's Fate and Nanoha though.

**StattStatt**: Thanks! I really do enjoy reading insightful reviews such as these. You are correct that the Greek gods have a play in this, but not a specific role. Since it is fiction, I thought I'd spice the setting and I came up with is a MGLN world + a little bit of the Greek world. If you look into the first chapter and the timeline, you can perhaps look into the sort of plot I'm heading into with the story. Except that it is fiction so much twists are involved. This chapter will hopefully get you to see NanoFate's communication differently :) Also thanks for catching my mistakes.

**Wyll**: Haha, hopefully it made the dark impact I hoped for. Don't worry, their past will continue to jump in between the present.

**SapphoSensei**: I'm glad you enjoy the atmosphere of the setting. I did indeed incorporate the middle ages of Europe and the Greek gods. Except this also has Mid Childa and Al Hazard so I hope the picture won't totally mix in with European images. Thanks for liking the plot. I do hope you'll continue reading. Also thanks for catching my mistake. :)

**Derka**: Thank you for reviewing! But eek! I'd have to hide from you! I don't want to be slapped. Just to make sure that won't happen I will try my best to update and not go hiatus. *Salute*

**onimimi**: Hehe! Action + NxF is my favorite! I'm glad you want to know more! Thanks for reading!

Just so everyone is on the same page, this does incorporate Greek gods, but they don't play a major or a minor role. It's something I added to make the plot more spiced up. You'll see more of the Greek gods "role" in later chapters. This is a setting in Greece, so I'd like you to think about the clothes and buildings in that sort of way, but not entirely. Don't have too much of an image of Greece in your mind as you read this. Since this is in Mid Childa and Al Hazard.

Well onto the story! I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

The two warriors lay on one bed. The blonde lying on her back was staring up at the ceiling while her companion rested her head near the nape of the blonde's neck, her hand resting on the chest. They stayed silent. Their thoughts consumed with the brunette's words.

Soft words soon filled the silent room. "What are you thinking about what that Hayate girl said?" Fate asked.

Deep thoughts consumed Nanoha's mind. Her eyes lacked focus. If not for the small movement, one would have thought that she didn't hear.

"I will follow you anywhere, so whatever you decide I will go along with it."

Nanoha smiled. "…"

"Ok. It's settled then." Fate pulled Nanoha's lithe form closer to her. "Get some rest."

"…"

"I'll protect you." She quietly said reassuringly.

"…" Nanoha's hand that rested on Fate's chest wrapped around her and she snuggled further into the blonde.

Fate smiled. "I know that you will too."

* * *

_The two awoke when the cellar door finally opened and both young girls went alert with fear. They both held onto each other's hands and stared as a foot came into view and slowly descended._

_The young Fate quietly, with a trembling voice spoke. "Don't be scared. I'll protect you."_

_The shorter girl squeezed the other girl's hand. _

"_You girls! Come up now!" A middle aged man shouted annoyingly._

_They listened and followed the man wearing a white chiton up the stairs. _

_When they finally got out of the dark cellar, they quickly shut their eyes at the blaring sunlight. They squinted and allowed their eyes to adjust. It soon widened at a shocking revelation before them. They were not alone in the open room. Many other young girls and boys, just as confused as they were encompassed the same room. If they counted properly, there were probably more than a hundred of them. _

_Soon everyone turned to the front of the room when a booming voice spoke out. He would later be called 'teacher'. "Get to know the person standing next to you! You will all be living with each other for the rest of your lives! But don't get attached as not every one of you will make it!"_

_Scared whispers started roaming with questions._

"_Silence! You all are here for one purpose only! And that is to be trained to become soldiers __**(1)**__! The best there is out there! We won't tolerate failure! Those who disobey or try to run away will be punished severely! There is no other place for you to go!"_

_A heavy depressed atmosphere surrounded the young kids. The man's words did not speak lies. All the kids there had no other place to return to. They were either sold, traded, or had their village burned down and kidnapped. It was a strategic plan on the adult's part. They needed detached soldiers who would listen to every command. _

* * *

The sun had just started to peak over the horizon. When Hayate awoke, her day did not begin with good news. She was told that the two warriors had already left awhile ago. She cursed. What had gone wrong? Her blood carried wisdom and it had never failed her. She was sure this time was the same. Her perception of the two weren't incorrect. They were meant for great things. She was hoping that she had been able to get through to them, but unfortunately, her persuasion didn't go too well. She sighed. When had her judgment of people ever failed her?

How was she to call herself an _inheritor_ of Athena if she couldn't measure up to Athena's insights?

After getting readied up she headed outside the place. Maybe if she hurried, she could catch up to them…

She stopped midway outside the inn. Where was she to go? What direction? She didn't know a single thing about them or where they came from.

A sad sigh escaped her.

"Lord Hayate." Signum who was guarding outside came up to her. "If you are looking for those two, they had left hours ago."

"You didn't bother to stop them?" She questioned with a frown.

"It didn't seem that I could… They carry an air of seclusion."

"…Yes…" Hayate agreed with a groan. "It appears so. Let's go."

"What about the two?"

The lord looked up at the inn. "If destiny permits it, we shall meet again." She looked back to her knights. "Come. Let us return. We have been away from home far too long."

Walking onto the busy street, her knights followed behind.

It was a slow and disappointed walk for Hayate. Her eyes were downcast. She just couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Sure the two were withdrawn, but that didn't deceive her eyes from seeing the potential the two held for the future of Mid Childa. They met on that eventful night for a purpose. She knew that destiny had something big in store for them.

When they reached the outskirts of town, Shamal grabbed the brunette's attention with surprise evident in her tone "Lord Hayate." She pointed in front of them.

Hayate's eyes widened. A few feet away from them, there were two hooded figures standing to the side on the grass, and immediately Hayate knew who they were.

Hayate hurried over to them, a smile evident and her spirits lifted. The two warriors walked the rest of the way meeting on the dirt path, facing each other.

"An unusual way of waiting for someone." Hayate grinned, looking past the shadows and onto their faces. "So, what's your answer?" Even if she asked, she already knew the answer.

Fate looked at Nanoha who nodded and looked back to the short brunette. "We agree to accompany you and volunteer in this war."

Hayate smiled ever so brightly. "Thank you! Your strength will be much appreciated! An audience with our king-"

"No." Fate sternly said. "For now, we will meet nobody. We don't require anything either. All that we simply will do is partaking in the war."

"Ah… That is fine." The girl awkwardly answered. "Well then, if you'll travel with us back to my estate…" Her voice died down.

Ignoring the brunette, the warriors had their backs turned and began walking into the woods. Hayate watched in a bemused state.

"Where are they going?" Vita frowned in confusion.

"Should I go fetch them?" Signum asked.

Hayate shook her head as she continued to stare into the direction the two disappeared into. "No. Leave them be. They'll follow us." She turned to her male knight. "Go ahead before us Zafira and scout out for potential threats."

Zafira nodded before vanishing.

"They're so reclusive." Vita mumbled.

"They're kind of like the shadows." Shamal's quiet statement that escaped her lips made Hayate unconsciously bring her thoughts to Erebos **(2)**.

It seemed that the darkness consumed them wholly. The claws of darkness seemed to have dull edges against the two, and instead seemed to envelope them in welcome.

Indeed, what was their story?

* * *

_All the kids watched as a girl fell out of formation and grunted in pain._

_A middle aged man who wore a white tunic went over to the fallen soldier and shouted, "Get up!"_

_Everyone called him 'teacher'. He was the one who had most contact with the kids. He was the man who got his hands dirty when dealing with the kids: punishing, starving, pushing, disciplining, and teaching. He was most hated by all the kids. Never letting them have it easy. Always waking them up for their training before the crack of dawn and sleeping so late at night they didn't know what sleep was. They were always hungry, being given food only once a day. It was an amazing feat if it could sustain them fully._

_Though even as the most hated, he was feared. He was big with muscular arms and a fierce face. He had an old scar that ran vertically across one eye. His piercing gaze would give them a death sentence with an aura cold as ice. There was no joke within him, always strict and serious. _

_Still, there was always a boss that controlled even the monstrous of people, a man who was above the teacher who they called the 'leader'. They rarely saw the leader, but everyone noticed that he was the go to guy for all the adults. _

_In the beginning all the kids wondered what made the leader special but when they finally saw him, walking benevolently with his violet hair floating about, they noticed an air of authority. Strangely, he was kind. Whenever he appeared, the leader spoke words of encouragement and treated the kids well. It made him idolized by them all._

"_I said to get up!"_

_The teacher grabbed the girl's tunic by the back of the neck and yanked her off the ground. She struggled to stand with tears in the corners of her eyes, trying her hardest not to let them fall. _

_Tears were a form of weakness and hindered them to obtain strength. _

_Yet that was hardly the reason she refused to let them fall. Their lives were on the line. If they ever allowed any weakness to appear, they would be severely punished. _

_Not only that if they even failed at training, whips slashed at them and was burned with iron rods until they had no strength left to even scream. They would be without food or water for three days. Sometimes, they would be tortured and then tossed into to a dark isolation room where they battled their inner demons._

_The purpose of the punishment was to strengthen them and to weed out the weak ones from the strong. Those who could survive the punishment lived. The making of the perfect soldier._

_It had been a little over half a year since everyone was gathered and since then, only half remained. The other half had passed, not being strong enough or able to keep up with the harsh treatment. _

_The girl tried to quickly blink her tears away and stand on her shaking legs, but her strength failed her. All the kids feared of what would happen next and turned away from staring at her. The overwhelming thought of what awaited her made them shiver in fear and they couldn't swallow to sympathize for her afraid of taking her place. _

_The teacher snapped his fingers and soon an adult appeared and dragged her away as she screamed and kicked to be given another chance. _

_Some kids closed their eyes in sadness as the screams faded away. If luck was with her, she would survive the punishment and come back stronger than ever. Unfortunately, no one had ever survived the punishments._

_The formation made a tiny accommodation for the missing spot that emerged as they all continued their training even with the sun blaring down hard at them. _

_Several hours later, darkness fell upon them, but it had no meaning. The training still continued without a moments rest. _

_Everyone was submerged under a stream for almost two hours with only a reed in their mouths as a breathing tube. The water was only three feet deep, but deep enough for them to lie, all squished together. Exhaustion was quickly setting in. The water was freezing and the fast rapid current constantly ate away at their energy._

_The young blonde known as Fate Testarossa could feel her auburn haired friend next to her shivering. _

_Hypothermia was kicking in._

_She reached to grab her hand and squeezed it, hoping to give her strength even as she herself, started shivering. She didn't want anything to happen to her only friend. She had already felt the other person on her other side freeze and slip away with the current before getting pulled out by the adults. _

_Any longer, their strengths would sap away completely and they would slumber, frozen to death._

_Thankfully, not even a minute later the teacher shouted for them to emerge out of the water and head back to their base. _

_A little over fifty heads popped out of the water with a gasp and shivers, all out of energy. Slowly, they looked at each other with empty stares. At this point, they really didn't have the strength to even care who remained or not, even as they had lost about a dozen in the water. _

_Fate struggled to stand and tried her hardest to pull her friend up too. Lavender eyes were drained of their energy and demeanor. Both couldn't stop shivering. When they were about to walk out of the water, her friend fell back down with a splash._

_Fate's eyes widened and she quickly tried to pull her up._

_Slowly, the auburn haired shook her head. _

"_Don't give up!" Fate whispered harshly. "You can't! You'll die!"_

_Frantically, Fate looked around. Mercifully it was dark and the teacher and the few adults were fishing out the dead bodies._

"_Get up!" She quietly pulled the girl up with all her might and dragged her out of the water. "I know you're tired… But we can't stop yet."_

_The shorter girl who was on her knees looked at Fate who held desperate eyes that pleaded with her. She smiled weakly and nodded. Mustering all her might, with her wobbling legs, she stood up and started to walk back with her. _

…

_They all stood weakly, shivering in the open room waiting for the head counts. The chill of the air made it worse. It felt like pin pricks against their stiff bodies. Their teeth chattered. No matter how much they wanted to rub their arms to keep warm, they didn't. Without compromising their form, they remained still until they were returned and locked into each of their cellars._

_With her legs no longer able to keep straight, her legs gave weigh and Fate collapsed onto the cold ground. She lay silently, curling up into a ball. Sudden bolts of tremors running throughout her form. The shorter girl dragged herself to where Fate was and lay facing her. _

_Their body lay close to each other. Their pulled up knees touched together and held each other's hands tightly between their faces. With their rapid breathing from the chill, their dull eyes stared into each other silently without a movement. _

_Simply staring. _

_The thousand questions that once formed in their minds asking why this was happening to them were now gone. Now it was just their mere presence that filled their mind. _

_During their stay, they came to become helpless and found that their only company and friend were each other. Time was something that spontaneously made a big impact. Unknown to their small being, the other's life became a big part of them, holding deep meaning in their hearts. _

_They no longer felt alone. The solitude never exhausted them. Giving each other the strength and push they needed so that they didn't burn out. They had each other, being together and sharing the same troubles. _

_They closed their eyes and allowed their minds to drift off to whatever form of sleep they could hold. _

* * *

Finally the town could be seen. Stone and clay structured buildings of sizes big and small lined up ordered, next to each other. Further into the town, an extravagant home stood, its great size overwhelming the rest of the town. That was their direction.

"How long are you two going to stay hidden?" Hayate stopped with an exhale. She kept her gaze forward, not giving a glance behind her where the forest stood. "We're entering my city."

Steadily, two figures emerged from the trees and stood behind the young lord and her knights.

Turning halfway, she gestured for them to follow. "Come, we shall have a wonderful feast tonight for my return."

Fate took a step closer. "It's best if we stayed outside the town. When you need us, you can send word."

A confused frown marred the young lord's face and she turned completely to face them. "Nonsense. You'll be staying with me in the meantime."

"You don't understand. Our presence-"

"Is much appreciated inside my place. I won't have you staying outside in the wilderness when there are perfectly good rooms for the both of you two to stay."

"It's dangerous."

"For what?" Hayate gave them a hard stare. "Something chasing you?"

One slender brow lifted. She was trying to get them to talk, but obviously it wasn't that easy.

When they simply stared back without answering, she brushed it off casually. "My knights are more than capable of fending the place off of any assaults."

It didn't seem the brunette would relent. The blonde warrior looked back to her companion for help. She merely shrugged with a sigh of her own. A sticky situation. It seemed they were stuck with a stubborn one.

They did warn her, so it was not in their fault if anything were to happen.

They started to head into the town and at their arrival; all the townsfolk greeted their lord. It was a cheerful atmosphere.

Some were curious of the company that followed behind. Their hoods casted shadows over their faces like a veil. Many stares were sent their way, trying to examine them. They could obviously see that they were warriors, their weapons in full view.

Quiet whispers rambled. They were trying to figure out who they were and what their relationship was with their lord.

"Don't mind them. Our town doesn't really see much action so they get lively when interesting stuff comes in." Shamal spoke, even though clearly, the two warriors looked straight ahead without a care.

…

At the large dining room, a feast was held. Recliners aligned the room and in front of each sat a small stand with a platter holding delicious food and the best red wine mixed with a little water. While in the middle of the room, dancers danced to the alluring music.

Nanoha and Fate sat apathetically, watching the many people, men and women they had never seen before eating. It was interesting to see how much food they could hold. Their bellies never satisfied. They all were relaxed, half sitting, half laying on their recliners as they ate.

Even as how the guests were enjoying their time, the warrior's hoods still covering their faces and their mysterious aura kept the rest of the company uncomfortable around them. It made it difficult to speak a word to them and they were just avoided.

The young lord of the place was in the middle of the back room sitting down comfortably. She was dressed in a fine silk yellow peplos, fastened with metal golden pins on the shoulders and a slit on the side, a golden chord wrapped around right below her chest. While she was acting to be interested in everyone's company, her attention went to untouched food.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Hayate asked the two warriors who looked back at her.

Nanoha politely shook her head. It was not the food. Not being hungry was one thing, but they were unaccustomed with the type of environment.

Next to Fate sat a middle aged man, whose stomach was as big as a cow, clobbering on some meat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. When his meat was gone, he grabbed some wine to chug down.

"Come, come now. Put those weapons down and enjoy the women dancing and the fresh meat." The man, obviously drunk waved his hand to the middle of the room.

They didn't reply and continued to stare blankly at the entertainment in the middle of the room.

"Hey, you can't eat with those sharp things on you." The drunken man swayed as he was reaching for the sword on Fate's back.

"Ahh!" A woman screamed.

The music and dance halted.

In the blink of the eye, the sword was unsheathed and aimed to the drunken man's throat. It awoke the man from his drunken state. He gulped, frozen at the spot with his shaking hand still outstretched.

Hayate's eyes widened, but quickly with a motion of her hand, held back her house guards who were about to make a move. She knew things would not get messy.

The blonde was still seated calmly without having moved an inch. Only one of her arms had moved so swiftly.

The young lord sighed and slumped back to her recliner as the sword retracted.

The now sober man also slumped down with a heavy relieved exhale. Soon he started to ramble. "W-What is this?! Such hostility! Lord Hayate, you should punish them!"

"Now, now, Mr. Andris. I'm sorry for their rude behavior, but it was unwise to aim for a warrior's weapon. You should know that a soldier's weapon is like a part of their identity. If you steal that, you are stealing their being." Hayate stood up from her recliner and clapped her hands. "I apologize honorable guests but the night has gone and my journey long. I seek to retire for the night."

Murmurs and disappointment surfaced the room. Everyone stood up and one by one they left.

"Are you just going to let them be?!" The now sobered man exclaimed, his cheeks still tinted pink.

"I'm sorry, but they are valuable for the king."

He glared. "If your father were still alive, he-!"

"He'll what? Speak no further Cyrus Georgiou Andris. You'll seek no justice here." Hayate firmly spoke with narrowed eyes, warning him. A dangerous glint beckoned him to try and speak further. "I am the head of the Yagami household. And I said they are valuable to our king. Or would you rather go against my word that has been decreed by his king?"

She never liked using the king's power for authority, but she really couldn't have her two guests reprimanded. They were highly valuable and could even change the tide of the war.

The man narrowed his eyes, but he had no power to go against the word of the king. He shook with anger. Growling, the man walked away.

"Lord Hayate," One of her attendants spoke. "I implore you not to make enemies with the Andris family. It'd not be wise to make them against you."

Hayate waved her hand. "He's a fool anyways. Like his name, he is too far sighted. I already have enemies, what's one more?"

The two warriors had stood up themselves and watched Hayate walking to them.

"Quite a commotion you've made." Hayate laughed seeing their straight faces. "Well I never did like those people anyways. Always showing their good side in front of me while behind my back their fox of a face show."

"…"

She shrugged. "What can I say? It's a price to pay for power." Crossing her hands across her chest, she tilted her head. "But don't you fear of making a noble an enemy? He's an Andris. Even if I have the king's backing, they hold as much influence in the political world as I do. If he gets the backing of the assembly, they could get a decree from the king to get his revenge for insulting and humiliating a noble."

"What fear?" Fate asked casually. "We do not know fear."

"Hm-m" Hayate pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Well then, I guess Andris is no threat to you…I speculate you two also don't fear death then?"

They stood without speaking, the silence being their answer.

"Well, that's good. All those who take up a sword should be prepared to face death. How else would we be willing to go to a battlefield?" Hayate nodded to her own words like they were fact. A silent pause followed as she stared at them carefully, like she was trying to deduce a question. "Then let me ask you this. Are you able to look into the eyes of the one you kill and feel remorse?" She asked easily, but their response was what would give her answers.

"If you are trying to see whether or not I would think twice about killing someone, then the answer is no. But it would seem your question is trying to realize whether or not I have honor. My answer is still the same. No." Her words were steel and didn't hesitate, eyes becoming soulless.

Hayate narrowed her eyes.

Fate's answer was discrete, but it gave her what she wanted to know. She figured it being true for Nanoha too. They lacked empathy and had no sense of honor. Like a hollow shell, without a conscience, they didn't adhere to human laws.

They were not people that you could be vulnerable around. It was unwise to completely trust in them.

"Must have been some extensive training you two received." She began walking out of the dining room. "Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

_Everyone was fighting with a partner, practicing defensive and offensive moves. Quick on their feet, their strides sharp and strong, and their strikes powerful, they had mastered hand-to-hand combat in the past 3 years._

_The adults preoccupied themselves with other matters, telling the students to train. _

_At this time, where the blonde girl and her friend practiced with each other, four boys approached them while the rest ignored the trouble and continued to practice._

_Fate frowned. "What are you guys doing? Do you want to get in trouble?"_

"_No one's looking." A tall boy grinned as he gestured with his hand to show his point._

"_We just want to prove something." A boy sneered as he stepped forward._

_Fate and Nanoha frowned taking a step backwards._

"_Always being the leader's favorite. I won't believe you two are the best until you defeat me!"_

"_It's all in your heads." Fate quietly spoke with warning. "Go back before someone gets hurt."_

"_You mean you?!" One boy lunged forward and tried to grab the girls when they side stepped him._

_Soon the rest of the few boys joined in on the fight. The girls were separated, each taking on two boys and they began to defend at the oncoming attacks. _

_Constantly, the two girls blocked; arms blocking the kicks while they maneuvered to the left and right from the punches. The fight seemed to be getting more heated up. They couldn't keep it up for too long. One fist came and landed a hit on Fate's stomach. The impact caused her to hunch over and cough violently. _

_Immediately, an elbow slammed into her back. Dirt burst up in the air around her as she made contact with the ground hard. She pried her eyes open and saw her auburn haired friend also blocking the attacks and not fairing too well._

_Even if they were the top fighters, they all trained under the same styles and principles. It would be a tough match against two._

_However, it was not impossible. If they were to become serious, then that was another story._

_Quickly seeing a foot following her fall, Fate grabbed what was aimed at her face. _

_Fate's brows creased. These boys were serious. Fighting for real. Aiming to do some serious damage… or kill. Indeed that was how they were trained for, to kill their foes. _

_She quickly stood up and threw the foot back, but the boy didn't lose balance. _

_The blonde maneuvered easily out of the way from each deadly attack aimed at her face. With the last punch, she lurched forward and like a snake, she moved her body around the punch and gave her own blow to his jaw. His head whipped to the side. It caused a momentary falter from the boy, but that second was critical as the blonde quickly changed her stance so that she coiled around him and had a headlock from behind._

"_Are you going to stop?"_

_The boy growled even as he was choked. He began to try to pull away. He positioned his elbow to impact her stomach when, with one hand she grabbed it and twisted it back. _

_Choked sounds formed. The dead lock couldn't be pried free any longer. The other boy, who was trying to help, couldn't get close. The body shield made him cautious of his attacks while at the same time he was too busy with the strong kicks that threw him back._

"_Won't you give up?" _

_She asked one more time. He still struggled._

"_Farewell."_

_With a quick motion, Fate pulled his head and neck along as she threw him over her, cracking his neck with the throw. A thud resounded on the ground as the boy lie motionless. She looked at the boy that she kicked on the ground who held wide eyes looking at his friend's dead body._

_Fate too followed her gaze down at the dead body, her eyes silently observing it. It had been her first kill, yet she didn't seem scared. She was unfazed. _

_Oddly, she didn't feel a thing when she felt the neck cracking in her arms nor when she was looking down at the unmoving body._

_Death was still questionable for her. What was death? _

_Breathing slowly, the blonde looked over to where her friend was and saw one boy quickly snap his hip and knee sending a strong kick flying toward the auburn haired. Though it only connected with air as she maneuvered to the side. Sensing another attack, she quickly turned around and immediately grabbed the second guy's approaching punch and gave a punch of her own under his shoulder, dislocating it. _

_Fate shouted to her friend. "Kill them or you'll lose!" _

_The auburn haired looked at her friend warily._

"_What is there to fear?" The blonde sternly spoke. "Don't hesitate. It's them or us."_

_Still, the auburn haired hesitated._

"_Will you leave me?" Fate asked with a quieter tone._

_Fate smiled when her friend gave a forceful stomp on the ground with resolve as she became well-grounded and readied her stance to strike. _

_An emotionless gaze aimed at her opponents._

_They weren't top for no reason._

_Fate returned her attention to her own fight. She walked over to the boy who was still on the ground shocked. Disappointment marred her young face. He was not ready. With only that much, he would not last further. They were brought at a young age for a reason. To overcome death at an early age so that they wouldn't fear dying. _

_Yet this boy who was paralyzed on the ground feared death. He never thought death would become them. _

_She knelt down and grabbed his neck with one hand, hard. A death grip, like a tiger on its meal. She squeezed, his eyes going wide with terror. With a chilling and sardonic voice she asked. "What are you afraid of?" Slowly, she leaned her face close to his ear. She could hear the quiet, scared whimpers as she whispered, "Death is inevitable for us." _

_With that, she cracked his neck cleanly. _

_She allowed the body to leave her grip and fall to the ground. Her eyes never left the lifeless body. Slowly she stood up and stared up at the sky. A smile crept up her face._

_Ah, this was what death was. _

_An end. _

_She felt nothing. They were told on their first day of training to throw away all attachment to human emotions. Especially fear. It was the most dangerous weapon against them, but that was only in the mind. They were made to overcome it. _

_She understood now that such a thing did not exist. Everyone feared death. Yet death and fear were hand in hand. They combined to form one entity that was indescribable. It was an invisible void, an empty word that hindered them from seeking truth, from overcoming to get to the next stage for power._

_She grinned. It was just an end. What was there to fear from just an end? An end to the beginning that they had started. _

_How she wondered. How it would feel like to stop thinking, to stop breathing. To just stop from going further. She would find out. Not yet though. Not until she sends everyone ahead before her. _

_Returning her head to neutral position, she turned to see her friend. _

_The shorter girl slapped a fist to the side with the paw of her hand and his body was open. Aimed at his chest, she immediately gave six consecutive, simultaneous blows all within a second. The speed was unfathomable and the human eye could have never caught it all. _

_With each precise attack his steps weakened and were pushed backwards. Before he could recover, she gave one last forceful, bone crushing strike over the left side of the ribs where it protected the heart._

_The force had broken the ribs yet didn't pierce anything. Only the power was so strong that it stopped its heartbeat. The body flopped down. The same condition already being with her other opponent, they were dead, both boys' hearts stopped. _

_The short girl gave a slow, shallow exhale. Looking down at her hands, she extended and contracted it a few times, getting the feel of her strength. She had felt every little ripple, the tiniest response, the contact of flesh on her hands. Exquisite. That would have been her description if she were not for who she was. She had fallen. Her eyes closed for a brief moment, letting her hands drop, falling to her sides. She couldn't describe what she was feeling._

_The auburn haired looked over to Fate. _

_The blonde walked calmly over. They gave each other a knowing look before standing silently ignoring the many shocked eyes on them. They could hear and soon see the fast approaching teacher with a few adults trailing behind him. _

_They looked at the four dead boys. Anger seethed in the teacher as he grabbed the two girls each by their arms, which didn't struggle, and dragged them away._

_..._

_In separate rooms, chained by metal cuffs by the wrists, they hung limply from the wall, their feet midair from the floor. Lashes continuously marred their backs. Yet neither of them screamed. They were about to be tortured further with spiked steel whips and burned with the hot iron rod, when an adult entered each room and whispered to the person giving out the punishment. _

_One punisher spitted on the ground and gave one last angry lash before he spoke. "Thank your leader for going easy on you." He gave the newcomer an annoying 'humph' signaling him to take the girl away._

_In the other room, the man wiped his sweat off his forehead as he saw that the girl passed out. "She didn't even scream… All throughout her face didn't even flinch as I whipped her. It's like she's a monster. For someone so young…"_

_The one who whispered stared at the unconscious girl. "Yea well, that's what they are trained for. Let's see if their training pulls off and they survive with no food and water."_

"_I just can't believe they can kill so easily already."_

"_What'd you expect? They're meant to be soldiers."_

_In separate dark rooms, the two girls were thrown inside. They lied on their side, motionless but still breathing. Blood trickled down their backs. _

_Fate struggled to open her eyes. She couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black and felt like nothing existed, but for some reason, she felt comfort in the darkness._

_Everyone would break down mentally when placed into the dark room without food or water. They either died of starvation or went hysterical with fear. During trainings, they could almost hear screaming. She knew though that everything was supposed to be a test. _

_The torture was a test or should say, another training for endurance. Endurance for pain and the ability to withstand death while the dark room was a test for resolution. To block out the mind and its senses, to become fear itself as the darkness would become them. _

_She smirked. This was one hell of a way to get rid of unnecessary baggage. _

_Having no energy, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _

…

_The blonde didn't know how long she had been in there, or how many times she had woken up and fell back asleep. _

_Her mind kept drifting off to her friend and how she was doing. Was she still alive? Was she in a dark room such as her? _

_Oddly, she felt she knew the answers. Even without her presence, she could feel that she was right next to her and alive. She didn't need her five senses to know._

"_What are you doing right now?" She asked to the empty room. "When will I see you again?"_

"…_F...ate…"_

_Squinting, Fate struggled to sit. She thought she had heard something._

"…_Fa…te…"_

"_Who's there?" Fate called out._

"_Fa…te…"_

_She could hear it in her mind. Someone was calling out to her. Albeit weakly, she could hear it. _

"_Fate…"_

_The voice was young. Soft and clear. Unknown, but almost familiar. It felt that she knew the owner of the voice._

"_Fate…"_

"_Who?" She called out. "Who's calling out to me?"_

"…_You…" A long pause. "You can hear me?"_

"_Yes. Who are you?"_

"…_Nanoha."_

"…_Nanoha…" She repeated, but soon narrowed her eyes. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the next room."_

_Fate furrowed her brows, but soon gasped, eyes wide open, "My friend?"_

"_Yes." _

"_H…How?" Fate frowned. "… In my head… I can hear your voice."_

"_You can finally hear me." Her tone seemed relieved. "I heard you from this room and I was calling out to you."_

"_This is impossible… How are you able to talk to me?"_

"…_We've formed a link to each other."_

"… _This is unbelievable. I can hear you." Fate spoke aloud, disbelief evident in her voice._

"_Yes." She chuckled. "In my… village, to make me feel better about my silence, my father had told me that Ekho __**(3)**__ stole my voice so that she could speak. My mother was the same. Father told me that I would one day be able to speak words to the one I am connected with like how Ekho was able to repeat words to the person she loved." She spoke with an uplifted voice. "I believed the white lie told to a child to get me to feel better. My mother had not been able to form a connection with father, but for some reason I really believed I could be able to. So far none have been able to hear my voice… except you."_

_Fate smiled. "I'm glad you believed, Nanoha..." She repeated her name. "Nanoha. I know your name now."_

"_I'm so glad."_

"_It's amazing."_

"_Yes. I knew you would be the one, Fate. I just knew it." Nanoha spoke, her voice so thankful._

_There was a short pause._

"…_How are you doing?" Fate asked, trying to lie back down and winced at the irritation she was giving on her scars. _

"_I was momentarily passed out, but I'm ok… you?"_

"_Same." _

"_Fate, no one has survived these punishments before."_

"_Three years of hard training, I think we can best this. We've survived up till now."_

"…" _Nanoha smiled. "I'm just glad I'm in it with you."_

"_We'll survive. I'm sure we'll get out of this." Fate's words were meant to comfort the other._

"_I don't fear death, Fate." _

_There was silence._

"_Death is me." Fate whispered. "What do I fear?"_

"_Fate?"_

"_We are soldiers." Fate spoke to herself like in a mantra. "We accept death."_

…

_5 more years had passed since then. _

_Forty soldiers stood very still between the ages 13-15. They all wore the same long sleeved black under tunic, tight black leather pants and dark brown buckled leather boots. Their stance straight and unmoving, hands placed on their back. Their silent breathing even and their faces blank like a stoic mask, all eyes dull and looking straight forward. _

_Although each trained to be able to handle anything, during the past 8 years, each learned to specialize in a skill and they had perfected it. Nanoha learned to master archery and throwing with perfect aim. Fate's skills improved with her lightning speed and the art of swordsmanship._

_They watched the benevolent leader walked to the front of the room. He stood tall and faced them. _

"_Congratulations to the ones who stand." He began with a straight face. "You persevered and amongst all odds defeated death itself." He stared at Fate. "Surviving and gaining unlimited strength. Today you have completed your final test and are now perfect soldiers." _

_One man walked up with a scroll. _

"_From this day forth you will each carry out missions, giving your body and soul to Al Hazard's King! You will get rid of anything that comes in our way without question." Unrolling the scroll, he read the contents before closing it. "Today's first mission is a group mission, testing all your skills you've learned in the real world. It will be your first kill, but you were taught to have no thoughts, no hesitation, and no fear._

"_You will infiltrate a fortress nearby the border between Al Hazard and Mid Childa. No one must know of your existence. Wipe them all out and kill any witnesses." He walked up to Fate and patted her shoulder. "She will be your leader for this assignment. There will be no objections."_

_Fate nodded. _

_No one questioned what their mission's purpose was. Simply, their orders became law. _

_The leader gave a small smile. "You and Nanoha have already killed before so I assigned you as leader. That day three years ago, I saw great potential in you two after you both killed without sparing a thought. It made me proud. It's what I looked for in everyone. You two were the first to survive and came back stronger. Make me believe I didn't make a mistake in letting you two have it easy from that punishment." He slowly began to walk away. "Lead the group and don't fail me. I expect many great things from you."_

…

_They set out in the dark, all wearing a black protective outfit layer over their clothes. They wore no armor as it hindered their quick movement and litheness. They were more flexible and swift without heavy armor to restrict their movements._

_Fate had split the groups into four so that each had 10 members. _

_They didn't care what the fortress held or the reason behind their mission, just to get the job done. It was not fairly large, probably the size of a lord's home. The layout of the place was already visualized in her mind and the places that would be heavily guarded. She instructed the rangers to take out the watchmen atop the fortress. _

_Eight volunteered to do the job. Although not everyone's specialty, they were still skilled. Amongst them was Nanoha. Like her, few pulled back their bowstrings while the others aimed to throw a dagger. Easily with perfect precision and accuracy, the watch guards fell silently._

_Their attack began. Moving with the dark, they were hidden from eyes. They cautiously climbed and went over the fortress walls._

_Each of the four groups headed to infiltrate different wings of the fortress. They stealthily scouted anyone lurking outside. Rest of the guards stationed outside was taken out without any awareness._

_Successfully they headed inside._

_On Nanoha's end, guards were alerted and fought them. With precise speed, she lacerated their throats with her short dagger. Her group gave them no time to retaliate. Blood splattered everywhere. _

_Another enemy's presence was felt behind her; she was about to attack when a quick blur appeared and with blinding speed, taken out the guard for her. _

_Nanoha saw the boy's long blonde ponytail fall as he stood up with his green eyes landing on her._

_Nanoha nodded her head to her male companion with gratitude._

_He gave a kind smile before returning back to the fight. Immediately Nanoha joined in._

_Where Fate was, they too were fighting._

"_It's just a bunch of kids! Kill them!" A guard shouted. _

_Fate turned to the direction of the shout and saw her orange haired companion being pushed back by reinforcements. Quickly she went to help. _

_She sharply dodged a spear coming towards her and less than a second she zoomed right in front of the guard, taking him by surprise. His face was violently grabbed with the palm of her hand and smashed onto the ground with frightening strength, crushing his skull. Following that her sword finished the blow to his chest._

_Pulling her sword out, she watched as blood gurgled out of his mouth with a cough until the shine from his eyes held still._

_The entire fight finished less than a minute. Their inhuman speed far outmatched the average guards. With their end cleared up, they began their run down the hall._

"_Thanks." The orange haired said next to the blonde, her two twin tails flopping around as she ran._

_Fate gave a glance at her and a nod of her head. _

_Soon they reached the central area where the rest of the teams were, every count. They were covered in blood, but none being theirs. Appearing unfazed by the whole ordeal, they waited for further instructions from the blonde._

_She ordered the second team to burn the place down while the third team would kill any survivors. They needn't make it subtle. They were to destroy the place without any traces of their existence. The fourth team would enter the main section and find the lord of the fortress and her team would head out the fortress in case any escaped or the lord went into hiding._

_Without further ado, they carried out the orders, easily. _

_Their instincts didn't tell them a need to survive, but simply to kill. To feel the life ending by their hands. _

_Having the control as the death god gave them absolute power. They killed like their targets were insects, squashing them under their feet. It was so simple for them. Killing, that was, like second nature. _

_The power they felt was unexplainable, yet it didn't cross their minds. Like soulless beings, they had no mind. Puppets to the puppet master. _

…

_Fate's team approached the fortress's walls outside. Every sound and every breath could be heard. _

"_Teana." Fate threw her a hard look into blue eyes, giving a silent command. _

_The orange haired girl nodded and disappeared into the night. Distant Screams could be heard until suddenly it fell silent. _

_The orange haired returned shortly and stood still looking at the fortress as her team did the same. They watched as the reflection of fire burned in their eyes. Smoke escaped into the night air. _

"_I didn't sense anyone else. It doesn't seem like the lord was able to escape successfully."_

_Fate nodded. _

_Indeed, he did not. By the time he was heading to his secret passageway, it was too late. Nanoha's team had already reached him and wiped those around him. The last was the lord who's pleads having gone to deaf ears. With one swipe of a fluid motion, his head fell and rolled._

…

_Forty left and forty returned. They stood just as they had before they left, except covered in blood. The teacher stood in the front of the room obediently next to the leader. They saw each stationed back to their position in the open room waiting for further instructions. The leader grinned at his creation._

_Walking down to the front where Fate was, the leader looked her in the eye. It was blank. He smiled. The brutal yet pure method he saw on the dead boy's bodies three years ago was astonishing for him. The cold and quick way of ending a life without giving any suffering, just a quick end, was pure evil yet so clean. He made the right choice making her the leader. She would be his greatest asset._

"_Good job." The leader quietly spoke. He began to walk down the rows and in between the spaces each soldier stood at. "I am proud of all of you. A brighter future awaits you all."_

* * *

As they went down the hall, Hayate looked behind her.

"Won't you two take off your hoods? What is there to hide your faces for?"

The two warriors hesitantly nodded and uncovered their hoods, their refined porcelain frame appearing.

They stopped at a room and Hayate opened the door. She stepped to the side to let the two warriors enter.

"There are many spare rooms. I can give you two separate rooms if you'd wish. One bed might get uncomfortable, no?"

Fate shook her head. "This will be fine."

Hayate looked to the auburn haired to see her answer. A simple shake to her head gave her the affirmation. "Alright, well. Good night."

Nanoha walked to the bed and sat down to pull her boots off while the blonde nodded and waited for the brunette to leave.

Just when the brunette was about to close the door, it stopped midway, with her body still fully facing them. "Can I ask what the sudden change of heart was?"

Confusion was evident in Fate's eyes. Nanoha turned to look at Hayate too, unsure of what she was asking about.

"Joining." Hayate clarified. "Why did you change your mind about the fight?"

"…"

"You were so set on refusing, but what made you rethink it?"

"Not I." Fate gave a look at Nanoha. "I follow her."

Hayate looked over to Nanoha too, clearly wanting to find the reason.

"_Tell her what I told you."_

"There is something that must be stopped."

"That can be done through the war?" Hayate asked, soon seeing Nanoha nod.

"…" Hayate knew that it wasn't the full story. Nothing ever was a complete story for these two. "And you won't tell me what this 'something' is will you?" She already knew the answer. "Alright, I'll take that answer…I'll leave you two alone now." Something clicked in her mind as she chuckled. "Ah, try not to carry your weapons everywhere if you could. You'll scare everyone away. You two are guests. No need to carry your weapons everywhere. That is what my knights and guards are for."

Hayate smiled at their unresponsive look. She wondered if it was becoming a habit where she was getting used to their silence as answers. She bid them good night and finally pulled the door shut.

Fate went over to Nanoha, who had stood up to take her belt holding her weapons off, and stood in front of her.

"What you told me. You want to stop and put an end to the camps… I want that too. But that was just a part of it."

The movement of Nanoha's hands stopped. She looked up to meet crimson eyes.

"What are you holding back on me?" Nanoha looked away. "I know you, Nanoha. Tell me. What's the other reason you wanted to join the war?"

"_There is no other reason."_

"Don't lie." Fate gently lifted Nanoha's chin to look back at her. "I would go to the depths of hell for you. The least you can do is telling me what you are trying to accomplish."

"…" Nanoha closed her eyes. _"There is someone that must do something for me_."

"And joining Hayate is supposed to help you get near this someone?" She frowned. "… Who are you talking about? With our skills, we could get to this person without any effort."

"_Without being suspected or receiving mistrust, going through Hayate is the best choice I have left."_

"What are you trying to do?"

"…" Nanoha pulled away from her touch.

A quiet sigh escaped Fate's lips. She went over to the bed with her back facing the other and took off whatever weapons she had on. "It's ok Nanoha. I can wait until you tell me. Remember, I'll follow you anywhere."

A thankful smile appeared.

A pair of hands snaked their way and wrapped around the blonde. Nanoha planted a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek before resting her forehead on the shoulder.

Fate's lips curved up at the end and she touched the hand back before moving causing the hold around her to loosen and drop. Fate turned around and her own hands pulled Nanoha closer to her by her slim waist.

One hand rested on the blonde's shoulder while Nanoha's other hand caressed the temple and slowly outlined down her cheek. Fate lightly leaned into the affectionate touch and relinquished in her warmth.

An warm smile adorned Nanoha's face.

It wasn't long until that hand dropped to the blonde's other shoulder with a thwarted feeling and allowed their foreheads to touch.

Just a little bit longer. They wanted it to last.

Don't bother their time alone.

Not before long, a soft knock disturbed the two. They pulled their faces apart and were mere centimeters away, their reflection bouncing off the other's eyes. Fate sighed and they easily pulled apart.

Walking over to the door, the blonde opened it upon sensing the familiar aura.

It was the knight that took care of Fate when she was injured. She carried some wool clothes in her hands and stretched them out to Fate. Briefly looking past the blonde, the knight could see Nanoha's impassive smile at her. Shamal nodded once in salutation before returning to see the aloof look from the blonde.

"My lord has requested of me to get these to you two." Shamal smiled kindly as the blonde released them of the knight's weight. She dropped her empty hands down. She nodded again. "Good night."

Once again the door closed. Fate wearing a slight frown walked over to Nanoha and showed her the wool peplos dress.

Were they supposed to sleep in these?

Fate deduced that Hayate was sure out to get them. It was some evil ploy to make them feel comfortable until they were left without any weapons to defend themselves.

Nanoha giggled and took one from the blonde. It had been awhile, a long while since she last worn something other than a warrior's outfit. It was probably for the best to dress normal for a bit while they were guests in Hayate's home. The town didn't see their faces when they entered town and if they walked around wearing armor then word was sure to get out of their existence. They also couldn't cause another commotion like in the banquet. It was sure to give troubles to Hayate, which wouldn't be fair to her.

Minutes later, they were both dressed in a nightgown. Nanoha in cream color while Fate in saffron. It was flattering and was utterly comfortable. They appeared like pure maidens. It could hardly be told that their hands were stained with blood. Yet they felt exposed without their warrior's outfit. Like a part of them had just been stripped bare. It was going to have to get some used to.

They lied on their sides facing each other. Nanoha's left hand had reached up and brushed blonde hair out of the way before resting her hand on her cheek.

"_I'm sorry. All we've been doing is run. And now, this war will give away our position."_

Fate shook her head. "There was never an escape from them." She touched the hand resting on her cheek. "Like always we'll defeat them."

They knew they couldn't cover their faces knowing their identity was going to be exposed sooner or later. It was no use hiding under the shadows. Joining the war was going to get them exposed of their position.

* * *

(1) I thought soldiers fit better at that part than saying something like assassins or warriors. As a soldier they are loyal and serve their king. They follow out orders without questions.

(2) "Erebos (or Erebus) was the protogenos (primeval god) of darkness, consort ofNyx (Night), whose dark mists enveloped the edges of the world, and filled the deep hollows of the earth... The name Erebos was also used for the dismal, netherworld realm of Haides." -Aaron J. Atsma: Theoi project

(3) "EKHO (or Echo) was an Oreiadnymph of Mount Kithairon (Cithaeron) in Boiotia. The goddessHera cursed her with the voice of the echo, to only repeat the last words of what was said before, as punishment for distracting her with chatter. She was loved by the godPan, and herself became enamoured of the boy Narkissos(Narcissus). When the youth spurned her advances the faded away, leaving only her echoing voice behind. In ancient Greek vase painting Ekho was depicted as a winged nymph with her face shrouded in a veil." -Aaron J. Atsma: Theoi project

You can read up more about the greek gods online. I only put up

* * *

:) Thanks for reading! For being awesome I uploaded 25 pages! phew! That's a load to read. Hopefully it'll keep you busy while I write the next chapter. There might be more reckless action that begins in the present if the past doesn't add onto too much pages.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there my fellow readers! Here is the next chapter.

Sorry, there is no action today. I tried to fit some, but it wouldn't fit with how long the dialogues are.

I'd like to again thank my readers for continuing to read and also to thank my reviewers for the much pleasure for allowing me to read personalized things for me too! Much appreciated.

**heartbreak3r**: Thanks for remembering to review. It's ok, late or not, I always enjoy comments. I'm glad you were able to catch onto much perspectives. Yeap, they were kidnapped and trained to become soldiers. Your guess is half correct, it doesn't contain the whole story though. You'll just have to see their past further. It's not in this chapter, but hopefully in the near next ones. Ah hah! Their love! I was wondering when someone would question it. I'll give you a hint, you haven't seen them use the words love yet have you? It's complicated. Hahaha!

**Derka**: Haha, thank you. High five! I hope this chapter wasn't too slow either.

**Guest**: Oh, you are skipping ahead. THe other 38 soldiers, you will indeed soon find out. Not in this chapter, but in the upcoming ones. Sorry no action in this chapter, but I promise you there will be! As for more NxF, of course! Always! They are filled with dark secrets. haha!

**StattStatt: **I'm glad it makes your day! Reading reviews make my days! haha! Wow, you are awake so late, but it's comforting to hear people reading it at any time. Of course, they are badass! haha! Hm, if you can recall from last chapter, I mentioned that the camp was part of the reason, but if you remember when Hayate left when Fate asks what Nanoha's real reason was, she doesn't explain. I like to see Hayate in a different light than always goofing off too. Thanks for the grammar fixes xD I fixed them.

**rundownSabEr**: Here's the other one! :)

**Onimimi:** Yes, their past will be filled with turmoil and you'll be saddened much more from this one. Thank you for enjoying my story!

**Guest2: **another chapter as asked!

**xshana06x:** As asked, here is another chapter! :D _  
_

**SapphoSensei: **Sensi, bows. Hehe. Here is more revelation about their past. And how it brings to their current selves.

Thank you again, for reviewing! :D

Enjoy! There is some very light **M** scenes that might be disturbing. I apologize in advance if it wasn't what you expected though.

* * *

_In their cellar, Nanoha stared blankly, sitting with her back resting on one of the barrels. _

"_What's on your mind, Nanoha?" Fate asked._

_Coming out of her reverie, she looked at Fate who was lying down on the ground. "Yuuno."_

_Fate frowned. "That blonde boy? What about him?"_

"_He's going on a solo mission."_

"_What about?"_

"_He wasn't allowed to say, but all he told me was he's going into Mid-Childa."_

"_Are you worried about him?" Fate asked, sitting up. _

_It suddenly irked her. Since their first mission a year ago, even though Yuuno barely spoke with her, Nanoha had befriended Yuuno. Whenever the two's eyes would meet, they would smile and give the other a small nod. Like that a greeting of another day._

_Fate never understood what it was, but the two had a mutual understanding. Nanoha had explained it like that of Artemis and Orion's friendship __**(1)**__. Fate was utterly confused. Was she to say that even though they were friends, it hung by just a thread? Easily broken when loyalty was on the line? _

_Nanoha and Yuuno were friends of mutual trust. They would be there to help the other. On the other hand, they understood where their duties lied. They completed their missions and devoted their allegiance to their leader. If the leader asked either of them to kill the other, they would obey and do just that. _

_The thought made Fate laugh. It was ridiculous. How could two people stay friends knowing that if it came down to it, one day they could be stabbed in the back by the other? She really didn't care who she killed. She too would kill anyone her leader ordered her too, but if it had anything to do with Nanoha…_

_She pushed the thought away. _

_No._

_It was not as simple as that. _

_What had Fate thought wrong? _

_Nanoha had further explained. During the coming of age ceremony, when they all allowed their blood to mingle together and took an oath as sworn blood brothers and sisters, that was not just to swear loyalty to each other. They had pledged allegiance that when one fell off their path to betrayal, the other must take action to stop the other from making further mistakes. Their sword came before trust and friendship. A lost shadow was powerless and a lost cause against the sun when straying from the darkness. To further allow the other to become a lost shadow was to fail them. That vow was what she had meant when referring to their friendship as such._

"_Worried?" Nanoha repeated the word, tasting what the word meant. She shook her head easily. "No. He's not someone who needs worrying. His strength, if not yet, will perhaps be equal to ours someday. Even if he doesn't attain that strength, still I wouldn't worry since… he is that type of guy." Nanoha was more like speaking to herself and didn't explain further even if she confused her friend._

_Nanoha thought back to that day. That day on their first mission where Yuuno killed the guard for her, she felt awed. Not of his strength, since she could have easily done the same, but she was awed with his benevolence. Even with the brutal training they received, he killed kindly. _

_His attacks held no murderous intent and gave no fear to his victims who fell prey to the end of his blade. That type of kindness in itself though was frightening. Meeting a sword who gave off nothing, who could ever anticipate what his move was? Nothing could penetrate him. No feelings could get through to him. That was pure death._

_She saw favor in him by the gods and that was protection in itself. He would not die so easily._

"_Then what were you thinking about Yuuno for?" _

"_The mission he's going on." Nanoha clarified. "The place he's headed." _

"_Mid-Childa? What for? The peace talks will never transpire. Remember when we found out what that place was really for? The one we destroyed on our first mission? It was never going to work anyways. The stalemate has placed too much tension between both sides. There's too much pressure with the many deaths. And their king is too ignorant to notice that. Our king will make war erupt soon. So without hope for peace, it's still enemy territory." Fate grabbed her sword. They were allowed to keep their weapons on hand when they had been given it on their graduation ceremony. "If given the chance I would kill their king."_

_Nanoha saw as Fate unsheathed her sword halfway. The blade's glimmer shined in Fate's eyes, making it seem like it glowed. _

_She sighed and pulled her necklace out and stared at its crest._

"_Do you think..." _

_Fate looked up at Nanoha who paused and waited for her to finish._

"_We will ever be set free?"_

"_The past ten years we've been here hasn't given you the answer yet? There is no freedom for us who have no place to go back to." Fate stated coldly. She sheathed her sword back with force and placed it to the side before lying down. "Go to sleep. We don't know what mission awaits us."_

_Nanoha saw Fate close her eyes. She sighed sadly before placing her necklace back under her tunic. _

"_You're right. There's no going back. Leader is all we have left."_

_She stood up and walked over to where Fate laid on the cold cement floor and lied in front of her. Like a sort of comfort, she grabbed Fate's hand in hers. She caused crimson orbs to reopen. Yet Nanoha closed hers without looking back at her._

_Fate's eyes softened seeing the momentary defeated look. "We may not be free, but we still have each other." She closed her eyes._

_A smile came to Nanoha's lips._

* * *

The open corridors seemed empty at the brink of dawn. The gentle breeze and the silence made the air all the more light with a serene ambiance. It welcomed the smell of the fresh morning air and the glistening water droplets hanging on each leaflet glitter the field. Such peace still existed at their doorstep. It was good enough to breathe.

Heavy energy was still yet to be so early in the morning. Dark, yet light enough to pass, Hayate stretched her neck while she made her way down the open corridor with a destination in mind closely trailed by her four maids. Her long cream-colored cotton chiton lightly brushed on the floor with her grace. It was clasped with a yellow metal brooch and a light blue shawl over it. Adorning her body were assortments of accoutrements. She had a golden bracelet on that was two inches wide and on her hair was a white thin headband.

With the sun peeking into view, she continued her walk down. In between the columns she saw two beautiful figures. They were like posing statues, except alive. Their splendor glowed with the rising sun. Such was an exquisite sight. It was hard to believe they were mortals.

With their peplos dress adorning their bodies, Fate was sitting atop of the surface of the wall that was about four feet high and leaning her back on the column. Her dress slightly ridden up, her cream colored ankle showed as one leg stretched out while the other dangled on the inner part of the building. Her companion stood to the side, leaning her arms on the wall, part of her forearm resting on top of the single covered leg. With one hand resting on the knee, her other drew lazy lines on the thigh nearest the knee as she looked out watching the sun appear over the horizon.

Fate had auburn hair pulled to the side as she was braiding it loosely. Her head slowly bounced ever so slightly that it would have been unseen if one didn't focus on it. Her movement made it seem like she was listening to some type of melody.

Strange. It struck her odd. She didn't hear any sort of music let alone a voice in her spacious home. Perhaps she was singing a tune in her mind.

She was now almost standing a few feet to them when they made no reaction to her. Their response was as though them having not heard her.

"Do you two ever sleep?" By now she wasn't surprised if they didn't even sleep. Hayate rubbed her neck trying to relieve her stiff muscles from the sleep. She tried to make it subtle so that they would welcome her presence without being startled. Yet, that was hardly the case. "I thought I woke up early, but it appears not. It was the same back at the inn. According to my knight, you two left hours before the brink of dawn. How many hours is that? Is it even a full 3 hours?"

Nanoha had stood tall, her hair dropping out of the blonde's grip and faced Hayate with her back lightly leaning on the wall while Fate continued to sit in her position.

The brunette wondered if the two had realized that their actions a few seconds ago very well didn't go unnoticed. The carefree affection the two surrounded themselves in was visible.

When her eyes had first set upon them, they had an impenetrable atmosphere that only the two could approach. She could see the caring eyes for the other. The hints were refined, yet direct enough to consider their relationship. Was it sisterly love, an instinct to protect, perhaps a bond they formed over the years, or was it something more?

She had caught them in the act.

Yet, the more discerning question was, was it meant to go unnoticed?

The two stood there, like they hadn't done anything wrong, without looking embarrassed or startled. They looked apathetic to what Hayate witnessed transcribe between the two. Did she see wrong? Were they just being comfortable around each other and that was all? Perhaps she was reading too much into it. If the two were nonchalant about it, maybe there was nothing to take out of it.

She would though, keep an open mind. Even if undaunted, her instincts told her otherwise. One glance gave her many suspicions. She needed to divulge and expand her thoughts further. They probably didn't care what others thought. She expected to wait and see, for what she saw in those eyes already told her part of the truth.

Hayate tried to make light of the situation. They were so… austere.

"I must say that the saying 'clothes maketh the man' fails at this concept. In this case 'the man maketh the clothes' would be the correct expression. It seems the clothes were made for you even though it fails in comparison to your beauties." She laughed at their continuous impassive stares.

She knew not to expect her teasing or if it was to pass off as flirting would even get them to react. It made it all the more amusing, their straight faces to such compliments. It was like laughing without smiling. She wondered if there was ever a child inside of them, being giddy over the smallest of compliments. Now that would have been a sight for her.

If not sounding so casual with her tone they would perhaps had enchanted her with a blush, though that was just her wishful thinking.

"I almost didn't recognize you two being warriors. Wouldn't you find what our ancestors wore comfortable?" She said this as she grabbed the dress by her waist and lifted it slightly.

The two maidens looked at her outfit. She didn't come about that they looked at it with a strange vibe, but with wonderment. It was not all too strange to be wearing such clothes, but their era called for different attires.

"I apologize for not giving you proper apparels. I feel as though one should be comfortable in their own home. I don't enjoy the corset or even the kirtle inside my home." Hayate looked at their lithe form with parts of their exposed skin that hadn't appeared with their outfit. She giggled. "Maybe this is another form of danger though."

A confused blonde brow lifted while Nanoha continued to study her.

"The men would fall from honor just to try and ravish the two of you…" As if in thought, Hayate rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger and soon found herself grinning. "That is if they could even get close."

The lord's maids lightly giggled behind her and couldn't help agree. It was indeed an appropriate time for laughter. The men would turn to stone with even a glimpse of that body. The two were drop dead gorgeous, yet it seemed they had yet to realize or didn't care for such pretenses. A waste of a gift, really. They could probably have anything they desire from any man if they so desired it.

In a way, it was probably for the best. Women could be scary creatures when they put their ultimate weapon to the test. Beauty was something that should not even exist if it caused so much terror. There have been so many wars for one woman and it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Oh dear. It seems my maid's hearts have been captured as well." Hayate chuckled and smiled fondly seeing light blushes on their maids before they straightened themselves out. "Well, enough of that." She soon gestured down the aisle. "Let us go have breakfast inside. There are also a few things I'd like to discuss with you two to bring you up to speed with things concerning our situation."

…

Three sat regally at the long dining table. It was really lonely looking at such a large table. Hayate sat in the middle on the wide side facing the two who were sitting opposite from her. Only about three feet of the table separated them. It was silent for a short while as plates were set before them. Bread and olives complimented their dish.

An attendant unexpectedly came to whisper into Hayate's ear carrying a small wooden box in his hands. She nodded, accepting the package and placed it on the table. Hayate dipped her bread in wine and chewed it before wiping her hands. Resting her hand on the small box, the size of her hand, she passed it down the table in between Nanoha and Fate.

Curiously, Nanoha and Fate eyed the small box as it made its way down towards them, but a little more closer to Nanoha.

Hayate pulled her hand away and drank some wine. "It seems that it has finally come. I had this requested for you." With one hand she gestured for them to open it but her eyes were settled on Nanoha.

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other before Nanoha with refined movements grabbed the elegantly engraved box into her hands. She looked at its markings. It was carved in a pretty simple design of patterned circles. When she opened it, she noticed an ink bottle with a quill to the side and a small book. With interest she placed the box down and pulled the book out. She opened it to notice the parchment blank.

She looked up to meet mirthful blue eyes, soon Hayate spoke. "I'd hope you could write."

Nanoha nodded once, becoming aware for the idea of her new items.

"Excellent!" Hayate sat back in her chair. "So you are educated." She looked to Fate. "Are you the same?"

Fate shook her head. "Not in the same sense as Nanoha **(2)**. It was a requirement so over the years I have acquired the same skills."

Hayate nodded and smiled. This was good. About ninety percent of the population didn't know how to read, and it wasn't unusual and uncommon if a soldier couldn't read as well. But it was definitely a necessity for her with them. In the war, she planned on being split up in different sections of the army and knowing how to read and write would make sending messages easier. Especially with what she had in mind for them, not being as a simple soldier.

She returned to her point with the gift. "This will make communicating with each other easier. If you could keep this around you at all times so that when I would require your thoughts, you could inscribe it in this book. It is small enough to carry around and store away."

Nanoha nodded again, delicately tracing her fingers over the quill.

Attentive blue eyes settled upon what was taking place next. She hadn't expected her to use it so soon. Nanoha opened the lid to the ink bottle and dipped her quill in it, so sophisticated. Hayate smiled as she saw the quill moving ever so elegantly on the parchment.

The book turned towards the lord and Hayate read the words. It was stylishly written with precision.

'_Thank you.'_

Hayate smiled. "No need for gratitude. It was required to find a way for us to communicate. Fate can't always speak for you. What happens if you two were ever separated?"

Fate frowned with alert. "That won't happen. With one mind we travel."

The brunette laughed. She watched interestingly as Nanoha rubbed Fate's shoulder to calm her down.

"Of course it wouldn't happen." Hayate said amused.

Soon she saw words sent her way on the parchment paper. _'You wished to discuss the state of Mid Childa.'_

She calmed herself understanding the hint. "Yes." She drank the wine again and behind the cup she looked to Nanoha, whose eyes had a little spark.

It seemed the auburn haired didn't like it when she messed with her companion. She needn't take things too far. Sometimes boundaries were needed. Taking a step past the line could arouse a sleeping lion. A wise choice would avoid provoking her further but allow continuing to tame their current neutral state. Like this she just had to watch Hypnos **(3) **sleeping without a disturbing sound.

Hayate placed her goblet down and gave a little cough to erase the threatening look that was sent her way. "You recall when I spoke to you about the fortress? The neutral ground at the border of two countries." They acknowledged it with a nod. "Well I'm about to tell you what happened afterwards that only those from within the castle walls are aware of. Everyone knows that the death of our late king was assassination, but what people didn't know until just recently was that it was by the hands of the people from Al Hazard."

Crimson eyes narrowed, aimed at Hayate. What caught the brunette to become vigilant was not the suspicious look, but on the contrary, the blonde was not surprised. It meant that this was not news to her to begin with.

"Why do you suppose that it was Al Hazard that killed your late king?"

Hayate decided a different approach with the account and decided to unravel one mystery of them. She continued to open the news with bait. "Because our late king figured out that the destruction of the fortress was by Al Hazard also."

"How was he so sure that it was Al Hazard?" Fate asked with an impartial tone. "Wouldn't it be treason during peace for both countries to conspire against their king and do something that would put the cause in disarray?"

"Yes it would be treason. Not unless it was done on purpose though. Not by the order of their king, but someone, a normal citizen perhaps was looking for the war to resume. Now, it didn't matter who devised this plan to manage to destroy the fortress. What mattered was that a place for the past 15 years where two countries came together for peace talks was destroyed. What method did they seek out? Wouldn't blaming one country give enough reason for things to halt? That immediately sparked an alarm for our late king. Whoever burned down that fortress gave enough reason to blame one or the other. Someone was trying to get a message across that they didn't want peace."

"Again, how was he certain that it was none other than Al hazard and not by his own country?"

Hayate hid a smile. And so it begins. "Yes, there is no links to that since all evidence along with the fortress was burned down to the ground. Except, there's one thing that continues to erase any indication relating to us." Hayate looked at them carefully. "You should have realized by now if you are citizens from Mid Childa."

Both Fate and Nanoha sat still without flinching. Their eyes suddenly turned ice cold. Hayate was sure treading on heavy water. She knew not to question them with hidden agenda. Yet she still had her suspicions that lied with her duty to her country.

"Are you unable to answer? It should be an easy answer without much thought." Hayate leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table as her hands interlocked together. "During the three century war and even during the stalemate, all transportation was stopped and crossing the border into each country was blocked off. I'm sure everyone is aware of that. Even Al Hazard has this rule. Yet, here you are, unable to answer this simple question. It must mean only one thing. You are not citizens of Mid Childa and have somehow crossed the border from somewhere."

All of a sudden the room felt twice as small and the two warrior's presence seemed twice as large. It was intimidating, yet Hayate held no fear. She was an honorable knight who served her country. Who was she to shudder in fear in face of danger? She was lord of the house of Yagami and descendent to the great goddess of Athena. She did not cower or admit defeat.

"Whose country do you embrace?" Hayate also sat there unwavering. She looked to Fate for answer since it seemed that Nanoha looked down at her untouched food deep in thought.

It was a long pause. None spoke and none seem to look away. It was as if they were equally matched.

Suddenly, a maid came in breaking the silence. Nanoha looked up and followed the movement of the maid as she was making her way to refill some more wine in case it was empty. Finding her lord's goblet almost done, she filled it up more. Soon she left.

Hayate leaned back and sighed. "I will not be accountable for careless deaths. I recall you telling me that you hold no allegiance to a country. You two have betrayed and abandoned wherever you have come from. It doesn't mean you two are citizens of Al Hazard. Relax. There are other countries that you could have come from." Hayate gave a small smile. "It was simply to see whether or not you were inhabitants of this country. Even as disturbing as what you have told me, having no allegiance sounds, somehow I find peace in those words. I will take it that whether or not you come from Al Hazard, you no longer portray your support for their king. So be reassured that even if I find out the truth, I will not apprehend you two, so long as you two continue to lend us your trust… and we will do the same." She sharpened her eyes reflecting how serious she was. "Hopefully you won't do the same with us and become traitors. Even if you don't wish it, you volunteered to fight with us so you are now fighting for the cause of our king."

The blonde stayed silent. It was not a sign of denial nor was it acceptance. Fate didn't like how the one in front was so austere with her words. She did not believe she was fighting for their cause. It was only because she was following Nanoha. It was also angering how she baited them to verify they were not from here. Except for some reason, she seemed to have grown to respect this person.

Funny, how it worked. One could challenge and find only one victor. Thus, the loser forgotten and only humiliated for working up the courage to even challenge what was out of reach. Though rarely there came two victors and thus gave each the time to admire the other and work to better themselves for the next time they faced.

This time, emerged two victors. Fighting with swords was not the only challenge one could become victorious. They battled with silence and understanding. Fate saw honor in the brunette that she did not carry. It was interesting, really. This person did not even have such treatment she and her companion received. Yet how could one not fear the strength one did not possess? She was not faced to confront her fears nor was she trained to rid of such emotions. What gave this girl the strength to match her?

It was perplexing. She felt as though she was lacking in something in every sort of way. Her companion was what filled the deficient feeling and made it all disappear. She didn't understand why it was gone only when she was around, but that became the only reason she stuck to her companion and could not let her go. If she did, she felt her world would crumble and she would lose a grasp on her humanity. Yet this girl seemed to have it. Could she become as clear and strong as this girl that didn't even have half the power she had? If she had what this girl had perhaps this missing and empty void would disappear and she would be able to fully be present.

She would need to study her.

Hayate would somehow have to be content with their silence since they seemed to have dropped the deathly stare. It was an answer in its own way, expressing a yes and no at the same time. She would leave it as is… for now.

The blonde stared so intently on her than usual that she lifted a slender brow. Her gaze turned to Nanoha who also seemed concerned. She lightly placed a hand on the blonde's thigh which caught her attention quickly.

"_Fate, are you ok?"_ The blonde nodded. _"Do not be so worried about what Hayate has said. She cannot harm us. Even if she tried, I would not allow it. Just as you have said, my allegiance is to you. As yours is to mine."_ It brought a small curve upwards at the end of the blonde's lips seeing genuine feelings reflecting in those lavender orbs.

Yes, what words expressed how this girl next to her filled that gaping hole. She could not let her go.

Hayate wasn't blind to tell that this was a moment. Still, she was feeling uncomfortable with the display since she couldn't figure out the whole story. They seemed like lovers, yet some part of her denied it. A small cough interrupted them as they returned their attention to the brunette.

"Well um…" She quickly drank her wine to ease the feeling of awkwardness. "Since we have established you two not being our people, I shall continue and explain why it denies any proof that links to us." Nanoha nodded. "The people of Al Hazard aren't aware of this, but during the near beginning of the stalemate, the eastern region of Mid Childa was blocked off."

Nanoha suddenly became attentive, but none noticed as she keenly listened.

"Eastern Mid Childa as we know it was protected by Apollo. However, our late king's father angered the god Apollo and a deadly plague broke out. It was hard to control the plague and it had spread. The land there is barren and all inhabitants there died and when it reached the central region, the late king's father had caught it and passed along with a lot of people from central Mid Childa. I don't know the reason why he angered Apollo, but to appease the god's wrath, our late king appointed a priestess, one that was gifted by the Melissae **(4)** so that she may try and make right with Apollo. It's been years since then, but still the priestess does not give the sign that the wrath of Apollo has lifted. Everyone was forbidden to enter by our late king's new law. Only select officials were allowed to pass to get to the fortress.

"That is why no one from Mid Childa could have done such an act without being caught crossing Eastern Mid Childa with such a large group of people to attack the fortress. Now Al Hazard wasn't aware of this as I said but of course their king was probably not stupid either. He probably knew that someone was conspiring against the peace too. Either way even if he knew or not and whether he didn't know who did it, the peace talks had halted and their king was probably not bold enough to make a move to better it since he gave no sign to indicate any changes. I'm guessing he feared who to blame too or something happened.

"Even though our late king knew that they were behind it, with the stalemate already tense as it was and the peace halted, he couldn't take action on them. And the only guess with the destruction of the fortress was that Al Hazard had something that gave them the upper hand that resulted in not needing peace. If he failed at capturing the culprits and made it appear as a threat to Al Hazard's king, the war would break loose again without being ready. He wanted peace for both countries.

"No one had done anything for about 3 years until our late king finally took action by sending a message to Al Hazard's king of the situation. He suggested that they continue to work together to seal the peace once and for all before it was too late."

Hayate paused when she saw Nanoha become stiff. Hayate scrunched her brows in confusion.

'_Fate… We knew the king died from murder but I was hoping that it was not by his hands. When she said that the king died by Al Hazard, I thought she was wrong to think that way, that anyone could have done it since I stopped it. But after hearing this, I can find no other reason but know that he succeeded. It only makes sense. There is no other person that would want the king dead. I had hoped he failed, but he succeeded.'_ Nanoha spoke dejectedly to the blonde as she kept her face forward on Hayate.

The blonde made no reaction. She could not give words of comfort since she had known all along. She just hid the information from Nanoha since, even if Fate didn't know why, she knew how much it had meant to her companion. It would break her. Thus Fate had kept silent about it when she saw what had befallen

Hayate noticed the rigid form being replaced over with the same impassive mask. It urged her to continue. "Well, it had been two years and they were going to finalize it when it was too late and he was assassinated."

"The same murder which was only about two years ago too." It was an asserted statement, to confirm Nanoha's thoughts but Hayate nodded to Fate's words.

"Yes. With our late king gone, no treaty was signed. Now, with the current situation that you need to know is what our king is planning. Our late king's son, our King Harlaown, when he succeeded the throne this year, he made it very clear that both acts were done by none other than Al Hazard. We all know how fast word travels. It had reached the ears of the king of Al Hazard and of course even if it was not at the ploy of their king to kill our late king, King Harlaown made it public with every intention of provoking them so that the peace could stop indefinitely. This is so that he can attain his objective."

"You mean the unification of both lands. He means to go to war as you said even though he knows that it was bait from Al Hazard's very own people."

"Yes. He knows that the people of Al Hazard were plotting to try and get the war to resume and they succeeded. Our king wants this war too. We don't know what surprises they hold that gave them such confidence to make such a move, but his cause is the only thing that is driving his mind now. My guess is that he's had this goal for awhile, I don't know the reason why, but it is coming to pass with his ascension to the throne."

"So the past occurrences were just excuses so that your king could start the war again, one that had been raging on for three decades and had finally come to a halt for 20 years. The same one that his father tried so hard to gain peace over."

"Now your words sound like our king never had any intention of good will. That is not true. He probably would have been content with peace if not for all the incidents that manifested. He's not using the past occurrences to his advantage. It's more like-"

"What difference does it make?" The blonde's voice cut in but held no malicious intent. She was just getting a point across very calmly. She really couldn't care about the recommencement of the war. "Your king found the very reason just to go into war. He needed an alibi so that his people would be willing to stand with him just to seek out his goal. They would be willing to throw their lives away for their king's very ideals."

Hayate had steadily been drinking her wine as she listened. Her eyes closed and reopened slowly. "You're wrong. It was not a reason or an excuse to enter war. This goes more far back. I'm not just talking about with Al Hazard's events. Probably during his childhood years when his grandfather was king something happened during the deadly plague that caused such ideals to form in his mind. It's just that Al Hazard played the trump card, the final role in getting his thoughts turned into action. His visions for the future came about."

"And you support his cause."

"He is our king and his words are law. Even if he is trying to recommence this war, his ideals are great. A treaty with both countries would not have brought about change in the future. However, he has a much greater plan than any of the previous kings did. He will accomplish much."

Hayate saw more words being jotted down and turned for her. _'You will lose many. Al Hazard's number may be small, but they are strong.' _

"Yes, I have heard the stories when I was young. My father had been in the war before I was born." Hayate shrugged. "We are also strong. Besides, their military strategist is old."

"This puts far more years of actual battle experience to his advantage."

"True. My youth may be to my disadvantage and lack experience, but his ways keep to traditional strategies. We are in the new era. If he is to stand against me, than he will have to do better than the olden ways."

Fate and Nanoha's eyes widened at the new information that they processed quickly and soon frowned.

"Wait, you are this country's military strategist **(5)**?"

Hayate paused to blink. She was trying to think back on the words. "Oh, did I forget to mention that?"

Nanoha sighed and nodded her head. _"No wonder she was so keen on us." _She sent a glance to Fate. _"She's even able to use tactics to get information out of us."_

Fate hardened her eyes. It would have appeared so. This also explained the reason why she was so close to the king. It was dangerous as it was staying with this person, but now that they found out she had strict relations with the king, they would have to be even more careful. A loyal official would report suspicious activity to the king and would apprehend anyone the king wanted. They were no different. She and her companion was the most suspicious people here. They had no background, they were highly skilled killers, and suddenly decided to join the war without any reward or real reason.

"I apologize. I thought it would have been obvious with my bloodline from Athena. I must have been too preoccupied with other things when I introduced myself." She chuckled lightly.

"Did you fail to mention anything else?"

Hayate grabbed more of her bread and dipped it in some wine before eating it. She simply shook her head.

"So, did you figure it out?" Fate asked. Her hands rested on her laps as she sat up straight. "Where to put us."

"Oh, I need to know your ability first before that." She sipped her wine.

"You've already seen our ability that night. Why not just put us in the front like every other soldier at your disposal?" Fate said blatantly.

Hayate's smile faded behind her cup. She put her wine down, astonished and looked to Nanoha with query. "Is she always this blunt with words? I do not see why she is trying to be so impossible."

Nanoha smiled before writing down something again. _'Fate has always had a unique way of speaking. She may have a way with words, but she means no harm with them.'_

The young lord stretched her neck to the side as her hand massaged her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She appeared tired so early in the morning. "Well, I did not take insult to her words. It is quite hard to get me aggravated. It is just that I do not carelessly make moves. I would like to first see how far you two are willing to go. With your skill, you could be ranked higher than a soldier. Your place is not with the foot soldiers. However, seeing how I do not know much of you two, I cannot give you much power."

"Just do what you like."

Nanoha quickly wrote some words before allowing Hayate to read. _'As mentioned, I am in this war to stop something. In order to do that, you need to place me in the front.'_

"I see, so you are willing to die for your cause as well."

'_We do not die. It is quite impossible_.'_  
_

Hayate laughed as if she was hearing something ridiculous. She waved her hand in front of her and pushed the book back to the white warrior. "Though I do agree you two are like invincible, we are all human. However, I do see how far you are willing to go. Let's see." She leaned back and thought of something. "I will put you each to spar with one of my knights."

The two warriors looked confused with this sudden change of events. They didn't know how this would help anything.

"If you win, I will allow you to do whatever you wish in this war."

Nanoha and Fate both looked at each other astounded with this new revelation. The young lord should know that they were strong. They would easily beat her knights. As simple as that, she would allow them to whatever actions? What was she planning again? Did she have some sort of strategy to trick them into something?

"But if my knights win, you two will be separated in the war."

Fate quickly narrowed her eyes to the brunette. "What makes you think you will succeed?"

"Oh, since being able to do whatever you wish in the war is too much freedom on your part-" Ah, there was that catch. "You must allow me to ask you two a single question each. No questions asked and truthfully answered."

"What question?" Fate asked.

"That, you will have to wait and see when you win. Won't you?" Hayate simply sat with such a relaxed form. It really looked befitting for her.

This girl with her dirty tricks. What made the brunette so sure she would even answer? She didn't have any loyalty like her. She was not even obligated to do such a thing.

"Oh, just in case you two decide not to answer or if I find a hint of falseness, your presence will not be required in the war. It is only right that I seek trust in simple ways, is it not?" Hayate smiled kindly which was hardly believed as truthful with her words.

Behind a closed mouth, the blonde's teeth clenched tightly. She knew her companion wanted to be in the war for her reason, so she couldn't, not be in it. She needed to be with her. Perhaps the questions were nothing serious. They gave no indication of anything that gave them away for her to ask anything on point. Then again, what if it was something serious? What if the young lord caught something suspicious yet gave no indication? She had the right mind and was highly intelligent. What if she asked a dangerous question or if she didn't like the answer.

Fate looked over to Nanoha. She seemed much calmer than she was, but was apparently deep in thought too. Was she thinking about 'what if' scenarios also?

Soon, she saw her write something on the pamphlet again.

'_I agree to your conditions.' _Nanoha took her book back and began writing again. _'But if we were to lose, I request something of myself also.'_

"It's only fair." Hayate shrugged. "What is it?"

'_You allow me to visit Eastern Mid Childa.'_

Hayate's eyes widened and carefully reread the words. Once, twice and even a third time. What could she possibly want to do there? There was nothing.

"Need I remind you there is nothing to see there?"

Nanoha nodded.

"Only select individuals chosen by the Melissae can enter there. The anger of Apollo has yet to be lifted."

'_Allow me to meet this person gifted by the Melissae'_

The young lord carefully studied the warrior's face. "It can be done. If she denies your request to enter, I cannot do much further."

Nanoha once again nodded. Satisfied with the answer.

Sighing, Hayate turned to look to the blonde. "And you? What would your request be?"

"To accompany her there." She simply stated.

Hayate nodded before pushing her chair back to stand. "Let's conclude our meeting there for now. The plans about our next move can wait. In the meantime you should eat your breakfast. You'll need the energy for the spar. I'll inform my knights about it."

When Hayate left, the room became silent with the two sitting at the large table and in silence they ate. The soundless air was their norm. Growing up following orders only, without voicing an opinion, it was a routine that became a ritual. Something all their brothers and sisters grew to become accustomed to. Occasionally their communication becoming with only a glance, an exchange sometimes practiced during missions.

A stranger would question their behavior as loyal dogs. Only barking when commanded and doing tricks for treats, with compliments from their leader. Sitting, when they were ordered not to act, their weapons sheathed and ready to strike at the flick of a given single order. The dogs were perfectly trained. What could arouse the dogs to bite when knowing such action would put them down?

Now they were creatures with a growing conscious.

"Why is it that whenever Eastern Mid-Childa is mentioned, you grow weary?"

Nanoha chose not to answer as she simply ate, the question forever in a state of empty answers.

* * *

_Her bow in hand, Nanoha, with slight haste, approached Yuuno who appeared from the dense forest. He unmasked his mask and continued to walk as Nanoha swiftly turned to match his pace to walk beside him._

_She looked at him with anticipation._

"_I told you I cannot discuss the matters of my mission. You'll have to take it up with leader if you'd like to know."_

_She shook her head and looked down._

"_Listen," He stopped causing her to stop and look at him. He turned his face to stare into her lavender eyes figuring out what she wanted to hear. "If you'd like, I can tell you the state of Mid Childa."_

_A sparkle lit up in her eyes and she nodded. _

_He turned his body to face her too and began. "It wasn't a pretty sight at first. After I reached the border, I crossed the mountains and I saw lands beyond lands that had no end of ruins. No humans in sight. I thought I had to be in the wrong place. It was inhabitable. Then I made it passed that region undetected and it was not what I had imagined from what I previously seen. It was prosperous. So much like my hometown… It was a lively place."_

_The sparkles in her eyes were gone and she became lost in thought. _

_He stared at her with confusion._

_Soon she quickly crouched down and grabbed a twig on the ground. Two straight lines intersected in the middle were drawn. She pointed to the top then to the right. Her stick staying on the right, she looked up and met his eyes with question. _

_He looked down at the girl crouched and nodded with apprehension, seeing the alarmed eyes. "Yes, the east."_

_The twig dropped from her hand and she slowly stood up. Standing there quite still and hardly breathing, but her heart pumping that could be heard as loud and clear in her ears. Soon she walked away toward the inner compounds. She passed Fate who had stood up from the trestle table and walked towards her with a look of worry. She looked lost as she headed straight for her cellar. _

_Immediately the blonde turned her attention to the source that changed her state and walked to him who was simply standing there watching her approach._

"_What'd you tell her?"_

_Yuuno shook his head._

"_She was practicing her shots just fine when you suddenly appeared. What'd you say to her?"_

"_I only mentioned Mid Childa to her. She wanted to hear about it."_

"_What about it? Tell me exactly what you told her."_

"_Only about the state of Eastern Mid Childa being in a state of ruins and that the rest of it was prosperous."_

_Fate frowned. That was it? What could possibly make her friend in that state after hearing such simple news? _

"_Look, I have to report to leader." He stepped to the side and continued his way, leaving Fate to ponder with her thoughts._

_She quickly made her way down to her cellar where Nanoha sat perfectly, crossed legged in the middle. Her walk slowed and Nanoha's eyes followed as the blonde carefully sat directly in front of her, only a finger's width separating them. _

_Fate warily looked into the opposite's eyes. They appeared normal, not what it had been a few moments ago._

"_Did you want to talk about it?"_

_A silent pause. Nanoha stared into Fate's eyes like she was observing her. Suddenly, she made an abrupt move she had never done before that caught the other in complete surprise. She had given a small peck on the blonde's lips before settling to sit back down. The blonde's eyes were wide with confusion. _

"_What was that?" Fate asked as she rubbed her mouth. _

_Nanoha smiled. "My father always did that to me to get me to feel better. I thought the same would happen."_

_Fate's hand dropped questionably from her lips. "Did it?"_

_Her eyes looked up in ponder. "Hm… Did it? I don't know." Looking back to the blonde, she giggled._

_Quickly Fate cupped the other's face and gave another strong peck. "How about now?"_

_Nanoha's eyes were frozen on the blonde._

"_Well, did it?" Fate asked her hands still in place._

_Her hands fell when Nanoha brusquely stood up with an intake of air and headed for the stairs. Nanoha slightly turned at the stairs seeing the other confused._

"_Let's go up. I want to practice sparring with you." _

"_Ok."_

_Fate had soon forgotten about the reason she was down in the cellar in the first place and followed her friend up._

_When they opened the cellar door, they were surprised to see their teacher standing there. He looked at Nanoha before looking behind her to the blonde. He pointed to Fate with his finger with a grunt and walked a few feet away._

_Questionably, Nanoha turned to look at Fate who stared at her in the same state. She shrugged before briskly walking passed her and to their teacher who stood there with his back facing her. _

_Nanoha heard him saying to Fate that their leader wished to speak to her. Fate nodded before quickly making her way to their leader's office._

_The teacher turned his body halfway to see Nanoha looking at him. He frowned before walking away._

…

_In front of her leader's office, she knocked at the door. A quiet 'come in' was heard and she entered. She saw him at his desk. His violet hair tied, a rare look she saw him with, as he was writing stuff down with his quill. _

_She stood there in front of the desk, waiting for him to speak. A couple of silent minutes passed by with only the sound of the constant scratching noises sounding from the quill and the tapping noises as he re-inked it. _

_At long last he finished and set everything to the side before he looked up with a smile._

"_Fate. How are you today?"_

"_Good leader."_

"_Would you like to have a seat?" He gestured to one of his chairs._

_She shook her head, "No, thank you."_

_He chuckled. "As straight laced as ever." He folded his hands together on top his desk. "Do you know why I called you here today?"_

"_To assign me a mission?"_

_Another chuckle. "No dear. Not today."_

_She was tempted to lift a brow up, but kept her face straight._

"_How old are you? 15? 16?"_

"_I am 15, sir."_

"_My, you are quite old now. Have you become a woman yet?" He asked._

"_Am I not one now?"_

"_Have you bled yet?"_

"_Yes sir, I have." She answered without a single hint of hesitation._

"_Good, good. You are a woman now." He stood up and walked around his desk. "Have you come to know pleasure?"_

_She tilted her head slightly. "Pleasure? I have pleasure serving you my lord."_

_A smile came to his lips as he walked a few steps to her. He touched her cheek lightly and brought it up to stare into her eyes. All he saw in those eyes were a baby dove._

"_My, what a precious thing you are. A baby dove. Yet to fully extend your wings." He retracted his hand and walked back to his desk and leaned on the front. "Did you know, you are my favorite?"_

_No response came from the blonde._

"_You don't know the reason why, do you?" _

_Again, no response. _

"_I called you here because I received a letter." He reached back and grabbed the piece of opened parchment paper. "It is concerning you. Do you know who it is from?"_

"_There is no one that I have relations with other than my brothers and sisters here."_

"_Hm…" He tapped the edge of the paper to his chin, studying her before he looked at it. "It's from your mother."_

"_H-How?" Her form went slack at the sudden news. With good reason too. Being sold to a random person should not give her any whereabouts to where she was. Nor was she ever expecting to hear from her again._

"_You didn't know that you were given to me with your mother's every intention?"_

"_W-What do you mean? Given?"_

"_Correct. Your mother and I, well, we are good friends. She saw great potential in you the day you were born. You were the very reason-" He opened his arms wide to the space, paper in one hand, "that this came about." _

"_I-I don't understand." She tried to shake the confusion. "T-This training is formulated for me?"_

"_Well the beginning of the reason. After that, things just went from there. Now, it's not just about you anymore." He smiled. "Still, you are my favorite. Your potential is still the highest amongst the others." _

"_My mother?"_

"_Ah, yes. Back to her." He looked at the paper in his hand like it was a hindrance and tossed it behind him. "There's a small girl she picked up. She looks somewhat like you when you were young she said. Except one eye is a different color from yours, similar to our king. She has this brilliant plan. You see, you're to be her mother."_

_Immediately a frown marred her face. "I'm sorry?"_

"_Oh, no, no. You won't be taking care of her." He laughed. "Let me tell you about this plan your mother has thought about. You're going to meet our king in private." He hushed her with his index finger to his lips when he knew she was about to speak. With a sinister smile he continued. "You are to bed him, or long enough for someone to find out that you did. It will cause people to think when you bring your supposed daughter to court."_

"_But people will know she is not mine! She will be too old."_

"_No, no, no!" He laughed. "People won't know that it would have been your first night. They will think you have been seeing him for awhile when they see her."_

"_Surely, the king will deny it and cast me away or hang me for treason." _

"_Ah!" He giggled. "Not unless he is dead!"_

_Crimson eyes went wide with shock. What was this madness she was hearing? Kill their king?_

_He stood up straight from leaning on his desk and went closer to her once again. He planted his hand on her shoulder. "Our king is becoming a hindrance with our plan. This war will recommence and we will gain back our land before those stupid brothers split the land long ago."_

"_T-This is treason. I thought we were following-"_

"_Did I ask you to think?" He narrowed his eyes._

"_N-No." She shook her head in fear._

"_Good. This is for the better." She nodded at his statement._

"_Your mother will set up the date to bed him when it is appropriate for you to see the king." _

"_S-Sir…I do not understand when you say bed him."_

_A violet brow lifted up, thinking she was jesting. However, she was not. Her words were genuine as much as her eyes were speaking for her._

"_Do you not know sex? How babies are made?"_

"_No sir."_

_A big sigh escaped him. "Of course, what did I expect? You lived in a cellar without much awareness." He looked at her face before looking down at her body. When they observed her figure, they turned lecherous._

"_Let me educate you. When a man and a woman come together," His hand lightly brushed past her chest and landed on her thigh. "With their most intimate parts, they form a baby."_

_She looked down to see where his hand was placed and was dragging closer to her womanhood. She frowned, feeling quite uncomfortable. The leader then grabbed her hand and placed it on his area. _

"_This is how a man feels like."_

_She quickly retracted her hand away from his grip and backed away from him. She slowly walked back as he kept coming closer. Soon, she was backed up into the wall without realizing it._

"_Leader, I don't like this."_

"_No need to be afraid. I'm just teaching you."_

_One hand landed by her head on the wall, while the other dug into her pants and was crawling lower. She squirmed under his touch, a small whimper escaping her. _

_Suddenly a knock interrupted him. His hand kept in place; he asked annoyingly who it was._

_No answer came, but another knock came, then another. Grudgingly he pulled away from her and angrily opened the door. He was surprised to see who it was that greeted him. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked. "I didn't summon you."_

_The newcomer shook their head, entering and looking around. The owner's eyes landed on the blonde with a frown and walked up to her. _

"_N-Nanoha?" Fate looked uncomposed. She was leaning on the wall, slightly shaken._

_Nanoha grabbed her hand and turned around to see her leader who looked at her irritably. She was defying him by even coming into the room without consent. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" He questioned._

_She shook her head and gave a small bow, tightening her grip on the blonde's hand._

"_Are you defying me?"_

_She kept her head bowed._

"_It seems we have someone forgetting their place. You need to be taught a lesson." He walked out of the room. "Follow me!" He shouted._

_Immediately, she let Fate's hand go and followed._

_Fate's mind jumped and hastily stopped her friend. "Wait, leader! Please, forgive her! She won't do it again!"_

"_Go to your cellar, Fate!" Their leader ordered before walking on._

_Nanoha turned to look at Fate with a small smile._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Do you not know?" Nanoha asked, her smile still in place. "You are indeed a baby dove."_

"_Y-You were listening? You shouldn't have."_

"_What makes you think I would just stand by and do nothing while you get molested?"_

"_I don't understand."_

_Nanoha sighed. "We might be the same age, but you are lost in this world. It makes me wonder what affection your mother showed you before you arrived in here." She pulled her hand out of the blonde's grip. "Don't let any man touch you. You belong to me."_

"_W-what?" Fate was getting more muddled. "Why do I belong to you?"_

"_If you keep that up, you're just asking me to show you after my punishment." She giggled._

"_N-Nanoha, beg him for forgiveness."_

_She shook her head. "You know that's not how it works. I'll be fine. We are grown up now, stronger than before. I'll survive this like last time."_

…_  
_

_Another splash of water woke her up from falling unconscious. Her bare body hung limply from the ceiling like it did many years ago, except it was being tortured needlessly. Her body was battered and bruised, bleeding heavily, scorched with iron rods. Even still, she did not give in. No strangled sound escaped her or a look of pain._

_A door opened in the same moment a whip flew to lash at her._

_The leader walked in. He waved his hand to dismiss the other and soon the door closed to leave the two of them alone._

"_My, a tough girl you are. How many years had it been since the last time you were in here?"_

_She closed her eyes before reopening them. This was her second time in here since her and Fate's first punishment. Moreover, it was more severe than she had remembered._

"_Do you like her that much that you would sacrifice yourself like this? Didn't want me to touch her, huh?" He circled around her, seeing her breathing heavily, her tired mind begging her eyes to close that was using all of their strength to keep open. "It makes me wonder, if you have known pleasure yet also."_

_He stopped in front of her. His hand planted on her womanhood. She made no response to his touch._

"_Of course you haven't. Nobody in this place would dare to do such a thing." He softly caressed her. "Some are as dense as Fate is too." He chuckled. "She's a beauty isn't she? If I were in the same cellar as her, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands in check like right now." He stared at where his hand was with delight._

_Quickly he withdrew his hand when a red liquid touched it. With a look of disgust, he shook his hand to get rid of the substance and wiped it on his tunic._

"_Ugh." He shivered. "I wouldn't want to touch you. You're bleeding too much." _

_Nanoha closed her eyes with fatigue._

"_Oh, don't sleep now. You still have a little bit more of your punishment." He smiled. "Don't die on me, ok? In the beginning I didn't like you, but now I regard you as second material to Fate. Without this mess, you are quite something too. She'll be upset if you die also."_

_Soon after he left, her eyes didn't come to know of mercy._

…

_A few short days had passed and a lonely cellar encompassed only the blonde during those sleepless days. She finally received her date from her mother through her leader and was set to leave. However, before she went on her way, she was allowed permission to visit her friend._

_She entered the torture room and held in her gasp. There in front of her, her friend continued to hang from the ceiling, unconscious. In the same sorry state she was a few day ago. Slashes and peeled skin in every direction. Burned marks and dried blood covered her with fresh ones dripping from her toes, collecting a puddle on the ground. _

_A few slow steps and she looked up slightly to see dark bags under her friends sickeningly pale face. Her hands carefully reached up and tried wiping the dirty face. It stirred her friend awake. Slowly and heavily lavender eyes appeared while the blonde's hand stilled on her cheek._

_They stared into each other for a long while._

"_I'm off on my mission with the king." She dropped her hand. "I won't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll see you when I get back."_

_Nanoha tried to nod, but she didn't have strength. "Don't let any man touch you." Her tone was quiet in Fate's mind._

"_You just worry about yourself."_

"_Don't" She said more sternly._

_Fate nodded. "I'm going now." She turned around._

"_Fate."_

_Stopping in place, she looked back to Nanoha._

"_If you meet your mother, remember not to allow your emotions dictate your actions."_

_She smirked. "She abandoned me, remember? I don't have any expectations from her."_

_Nanoha smiled. "Be safe."_

"_Always."_

_Giving one last look, she closed the door allowing the darkness to encompass the auburn haired once more. Rest was finally given to her drained eyes. It would be soon when she was released from the torture. She would just have to survive for just a bit longer. After all, Fate was coming back expecting to see her._

* * *

**(1): **There are many different versions about the myth of Artemis and Orion. Artemis was a chaste goddess who asked her father for eternal virginity. who punished those who tried to taint her and those who broke their oath to stay virgins. and Orion was a handsome hunter. who became very close friends with her since he looked away when she was bathing.

One goes how Apollo was jealous of her sister Artemis' time being spent with Orion. So he made her kill him without her whereabouts through a competition her brother devised saying that she couldn't shoot the floating object in the sea. Another saying goes how her brother tricked Artemis that Orion raped one of her followers, Opos and caused her to shoot him in the sea.

"**Artemis placed Orion's body among the stars as a tribute to the friendship they once shared, a reminder to all mortals that men and women enjoy friendships of every variety and degree. The scorpion she killed, and set it also in the sky, behind Orion, as a warning to everyone under heaven of the treachery of those who are false to their lovers and false to themselves.**" -Linda Rosewood Hooper.

**(2): **This should give you a hint that Nanoha's upbringing is different from Fate's. If you remember Fate seeing Nanoha's pendant, she came from a nice place. I wanted to show that Nanoha was educated even at such a young age before she first came to the camp at age 5. Fate however was trained like every other brother and sister at camp who couldn't read and write.

**(3): **In Greek mythology, Hypnos (sleep) was the personification of sleep. His palace was a dark cave where the sun never shone. At the entrance were a number of poppies and other hypnogogic plants. His dwelling had no door or gate so that he might not be awakened by the creaking of hinges. - Wikipedia

HYPNOS was the god or spirit (_daimon_) of sleep. He resided in Erebos, the land of eternal darkness, beyond the gates of the rising sun. -Aaron J. Atsma: Theoi project

**(4): **The Melissae, also known as The Thriae (also Thriai), a triad of divinatory Priestesses in ancient Greece, were originally Nymphs. The Thriae were able to see the future, interpret signs and omens provided by Nature and the Earth. They taught the God Apollo this art. Their names are Daphnis (Laurel), Kleodora (Famed for Her Gift) and Melaina (The Black). -Linda Iles, Mirror of Isis

**(5): **A military strategist in this sense is a general. One who commands the king's army. Like a high constable or commander-in-chief. Hayate has a very high standing regarded by the king and would most likely be his second.

* * *

Like I said, I apologize for such disturbing scenes with the leader. As should be expected, their lives are not so cheery. Still, I hope this chapter did not lose your interest.

I have a few tests coming up next few weeks, so the next chapter might be slow, but I will try to speed things along. Perhaps some reviews would encourage me~ :P

Tootles~


End file.
